Most Prized Trophy
by TC Stark
Summary: When a metahuman's origins date further back than the particle accelerator explosion, Dr. Wells sees an opportunity to mold them. Keeping them a secret from everyone else may seem like a good idea, but with someone as strong minded, it could prove deadly in the end. Harrison Wells x OC Rated M for Mature content. Slight Barry x OC
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: I was originally writing this story for myself, but my friend Brittany convinced me to put it up. It really was meant to be fun. It's very Harrison and OC centered and won't always follow the plot of the series. I will venture off, but every DC character will be kept in character, so if at any point it seems someone is OOC, please let me know. This story is really inspired by how cleaver and mysterious Dr. Wells is and wanting to pair with someone who can challenge him on a mental level.

Disclaimer and warnings: This story will include cursing, sexual innuendos, sexual situations, age difference, homosexual undertones, homosexual overtones, voyeurism, sexually ambiguous situations, some liberties as to who the hell Harrison even is. I do not own anyone belonging to the DC world and don't claim to. I have one OC in this story that will be focused on and an OC borrowed from PixelTheLittlestFembot that will come in later. Thank you!

Chapter One:

"Good work today, Barry, go home and get some rest."

Dr. Harrison Wells didn't need to tell Barry Allen or the rest of his team to call it a night. They were all young and it was Friday. As a man who had just turned fifty and supposedly paralyzed from the waist down, he didn't do much with his weekends other than what he did with his week. And that was spend it in the lab he had created - the one that created The Flash and so many other metahumans.

All three waved him off, leaving the scientist to himself. He didn't mind. Dr. Wells didn't much like people - it was why he had built Star Labs. Granted, he had done it fourteen years prior with his late wife, but it was his sanctuary. The world didn't understand advancing science and he was perfectly fine not being a part of that reality. Ever since she had passed away, his life had been dedicated to one thing and one thing only.

Sitting back in his chair, Dr. Wells took a look at what was in front of him. It had been ten months since the particle accelerator had exploded. A lot of lives were lost that day, Star Labs was practically shut down, and his name had been dragged through the mud in the papers. Despite all that, it had given them something that made it all worth it - Barry Allen. The Flash was their future and he'd do anything to preserve that.

In the midst of his daydreaming, the sound of clicking snapped him out of it. It echoed through the room and when he listened closer, he observed it sounded like high heels hitting the ground. The only female who regularly entered the lab was Caitlin Snow and she had just left an hour prior with Barry and Cisco.

Turning the wheelchair around, Dr. Wells observed a different woman making her way in. Not the kind who normally entered his facility - her heels were pumps and by his calculations, most likely four inches tall. Olive skin, she was toned, with a feminine frame, short chin length black hair, bangs, blue eyes, and the only reason why he noticed her perky bust, was due to the blue strapless mini dress she wore.

Sitting back in his chair, Dr. Wells stroked his chin and made the first attempt to converse, "I'm afraid you've stumbled into the wrong kind of facility, young lady."

"Are you implying you're old?" The full lipped woman cooed, stopping in front of him, "And no, I'm in the right place."

If it weren't for the fact that Harrison didn't have any other friends outside his team, he would have mistaken the moment for one where a buddy would pay for a...woman in her profession to come and entertain him. That would be quite cruel, considering everyone assumed he couldn't feel anything from the waist down.

Observing her, he guessed she was about twenty-five and not stupid, so he entertained her presence, "If you insist - I'm Dr. Harrison Wells."

"I know who you are," She folded her arms, propping herself on top of a table, "My name is Lexi Synn - yes, it's not the name I was born with, but you don't need to know that."

With a small shrug, he countered, "I would have no need to ask. So, Ms Synn, what can I do for you today?"

Hands holding the edge of the table, Lexi folded her legs and rocked back while explaining, "I'm new to town, but everyone talks about Star Lab and the great disaster of a particle accelerator about ten months back."

"A misfortunate event, but why does it concern you?"

"According to myth blogs and such, there's someone called The Flash running around acting as some sort of vigilante. As well as several humans with and quote superhuman abilities causing mischief. I would assume that since people like them didn't occur until the incident ten months ago that they are a direct result and that you would be aware of their existence. If not just that, but also that you've come into contact with them and are already studying them." Lexi fluidly explained.

Picking himself up, he shifted his seat and looked at the girl curiously. He knew of the rumors. It frustrated him that Barry's good friend and adopted sister Iris was the founder of The Flash's blog. Not only did she put a name to herself and was the target of all of Allen's new enemies, but she was becoming too curious. As he saw though, the young man thrived better when having close, friendships, and the doctor had to do everything possible to preserve the future.

With a slow nod, Dr. Wells pondered, "And might I ask what this has to do with you?"

It was then that Lexi's eyelids dropped and she slowly smirked, "What if I told you, metahumans have existed before your accident?"

"I would find it highly improbable."

Once those words left his mouth, Dr. Wells felt his wheelchair moving forward. The only thing was, he wasn't the one doing it. Staring down, he confirmed that his hand was not on the command stick, yet it was like he was being pulled towards the young woman. There had been at least five feet between them and now her heel was touching the arm of his chair.

Looking perplexed, Dr. Wells looked at the young woman as she looked down at him, as if trying to assess what he was thinking. Leaning back, she held her hand out and that was when he saw both a pen and pad of paper from the desk levitate in the air and come to her, before she grabbed them and began writing.

"I'm twenty-five, Dr. Wells, and I just got to town about a month ago. I first saw signs of this ability when I was ten," Holding up the pad of paper, she pointed to the equation, "Definitely longer than ten months."

"Fascinating," He slowly breathed, "Telepathy."

Lexi shook her head, "Telepathy is the ability to read minds - I can't do that. What I can do, is control things with my mind. Telekinesis."

Intrigued, Harrison slowly smirked, while asking, "That's quite impressive. I'm not speechless often, but this would include one of those times. This particle accelerator didn't exist until ten months ago, so I'm curious as to how you got your powers."

"As am I," Lexi stood up off the table and walked in a different direction, taking the doctor with her. At that point, he was less concerned with her controlling his wheelchair than he was with her, "I was ten when I became angry and suddenly the spoons my family was using to eat dinner all bent. It's been unusual these past fifteen years. I've gotten a handle on the simple things...but, there's a lot I don't understand. And I don't often use my abilities, as...it's not always safe," She added, her eyebrows furrowing inwards, "It's a lot of power...my mind can't always handle it."

Tilting his head, Dr. Wells slowly nodded, "No...I can't imagine it could. Not without any supervision. I have to admit, I never factored that there would be metahumans without the aid of the particle accelerator," Before he got too ahead of himself, the doctor asked, "What is it you are actually asking me, Ms. Synn?"

Folding her arms, Lexi explained, "I've tried leading as normal of a life as possible. I work, I've gone to school. I can do little things - lift, crush soda cans, bend items, but when I exude too much...it becomes dangerous. I left my last town because I was attempting to stop a bus from hitting children...instead I crushed the bus and shattered several cars' windows."

It was obvious Lexi was not too proud of what she had done, but Dr. Wells saw potential. That kind of power, she could do anything - control anything. The possibilities were endless. In just a month they had finetuned Barry's abilities - the chance to help the young woman made Harrison rethink everything. There hadn't been anything in the papers about a person like her, but the timeline was constantly changing.

Musing over his options, Dr. Wells concluded, "Let me think over strategies to go about this. Where do you work? I'll come get you when I've thought this through more."

"I work at the Kitty Corner," With a look from the doctor, Lexi shrugged, "It pays the bills and I don't need to think."

Dr. Harrison Wells lifted his hands as if saying he didn't judge her. The Kitty Corner was a strip club in a seedy part of town and his suspicions were true that she was indeed a stripper. The first thing he would need to do would be get her out of that profession - not because he had any moral objections, but because Lexi should be exercising her brain. Not relaxing it. In order to make progress, he needed her to think, a lot.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since Lexi Synn had walked into Star lab. Dr. Wells was ashamed to say he had been side tracked. Barry was still his number one priority and with metahumans affected by the particle accelerator blast popping up everyday, they were busy. The Flash was pushing himself every day to defeat these people who decided to use their powers for bad, as well as helping out his adopted father on the police force.<p>

Dr. Wells had not told anyone about his encounter with Lexi. For the time being, he wanted to keep her a secret. According to the woman, her powers had the ability to become dangerous, as she was not trained. Instead of accidentally crushing busses, he could help her lift busses, break apartment buildings in two, and so much more. He saw it now - he saw what she could do and who she could become.

On a night when he finally was able to get some alone time, Dr. Wells packed himself into the van specifically designed for someone who needed a wheelchair. He decided to take it down to the seedy part of town. He wanted to laugh a little; a brilliant scientist as himself, in a neighborhood full of drug dealers and prostitutes.

The Kitty Corner was like any strip club. The lights were dimmed dark, loud music blasted through the place, and old men sat around thinking young women were actually interested in them. Dr. Wells had to laugh. What a sight he must have looked like - a fifty year old wheelchair bound man; they must have thought he needed the most help of all.

A waitress, who not surprisingly was dressed like a stripper; asked if he needed any help. After saying who he was looking for, he was pointed in the right direction. As a man of science, he didn't actually find any appeal in women dancing naked in front of him. He found it less appealing when shared amongst other men.

Lexi was chatting with another dancer, only clad in lacy lingerie and knee high stiletto boots. Dr. Wells had to say he was impressed - she had a very toned, lean, and sexually provocative body. Stomach flat, hips nicely curved, and C cup breasts that though they were quite real looking, were indeed fake. Whatever doctor operated on her must have been skilled, but he could always tell when anything wasn't authentic.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." Lexi cooed, standing up and stepping towards the doctor.

Stopping, Harrison chuckled, "It's been busy. I'm glad I caught you before you went on stage."

"Fridays I don't dance on stage. I do private meetings. So, unless you're booking a booth, my boss won't appreciate me standing around speaking with you."

The doctor chuckled against, reaching in his pocket and taking out his wallet. Fanning out some bills, he asked, "Will 400 suffice?"

The Kitty Corner's private booths were located in the far corner of the establishment, so the music wasn't as loud. Lexi had informed the hostess and got both she and Harrison drinks, before heading to it. The doctor wasn't much of a drinker, but the establishment actually had good Scotch, so he got a double on the rocks.

After closing the long curtain, Lexi took a sip of her drink before setting it down on the leather bound couch that hugged the round walls. Harrison parked himself in the middle of the room, with his hands on his lap, "How many of these private sessions do you normally give?"

"Don't worry about it," Lexi ordered, walking over and instructing, "You can't touch."

With an amused laugh, he reached for his drink and took a small sip, "I wasn't expecting a show."

Hands on her hips, Lexi smirked, "I take my work seriously," Placing her hand on his shoulder, she pouted, "Even if you can't feel anything."

"Ouch." He laughed, as the young woman swung her legs over his lap and straddled him.

As Lexi began sensually moving her hips, she asked, "So, what's your proposition?"

Keeping his hands on the arms of the chair, Harrison looked up. Lexi's makeup was a little more extreme, and he saw that her eyeshadow was shimmery, and a few of those sparkles had even made their way to her chest. She smelled sweet and every time she moved her hips, he saw the tightening of her stomach. Something told him, she worked often as a pole dancer and did many of these private dances.

As Lexi ground her crotch against his, Harrison explained, "I want to run tests. Blood samples, lung pressure, heart, a real physical. I also want to take a DNA sample, so to better understand your genetic makeup. Then, we can start the learning process."

"And what's that?" Lexi asked, pressing her body against his before getting off and sitting down backwards in his lap.

Having a nice view of her well proportioned behind, Harrison answered, "We learn your true abilities. How far you can take your powers."

With a small snort, Lexi moved herself to the music outside while looking over her shoulder, "How far I can take my powers, is crushing a buss in half."

"No, no. That's because you weren't concentrating. Your powers are still in the infant stage. But, I can help nurse them. Soon, you'll be able to do anything, with minimal brain power," Sitting back, he touched her arm and stopped her dancing, "Come to my lab tomorrow night...wear something a little more comfortable to wear."


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: Wow. It is so amazingly refreshing to feel such support in this story already. Thank you to my reviewers and followers. You're all amazing. Who watched the two-part crossover between The Flash and Arrow? Amazing, right? It really just got me even more excited for this story and the character Dr. Wells. Hopefully, everyone will like the direction I am going with this story. Because we really don't know Harrison's endgame, I am taking liberties with what his reasoning is and so on. I would like my OC to never be a Mary Sue, so please alert me if you see that happening.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer and warnings: This story will include cursing, sexual innuendos, sexual situations, age difference, homosexual undertones, homosexual overtones, voyeurism, sexually ambiguous situations, some liberties as to who the hell Harrison even is. I do not own anyone belonging to the DC world and don't claim to. I have one OC in this story that will be focused on and an OC borrowed from PixelTheLittlestFembot that will come in later. Thank you!

Chapter Two

Flicking away a cigarette, Lexi tucked her hands into her zip-up form-fitting hoodie and headed inside Star Labs. Wearing black leggings and a pair of converse, the stripper thought she was dressed quite comfortably. It was odd not being in high heels and a revealing outfit, but experimental scientists were odd like that.

The lab was brighter that night - not like the last time she was there, where it looked like everything was being shut down for the night. It was obvious that the doctor wanted to keep his involvement with her a secret, as she had yet to meet the others he worked with. Something told her his reasons weren't so sincere, but she was using him just as much as he was using her.

"Sneakers; that's quite a change," Dr. Harrison pointed out, "You're actually a little short without your high heels on."

Rolling her eyes at his joke, Lexi casually walked up to him and smirked, "From this angle, you're still shorter than me."

The doctor placed his hand on his heart, before smiling and turning back to his equipment, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to sit down so I can take a few samples."

Lexi nodded her head, while sitting on top of the clean medical table. She had never seen the rest of Star lab, but it was a large facility and she was sure there were multiple labs dedicated to different studies all throughout the building. It seemed that though they were shaken by the particle accelerator blast that they were able to rebuild.

Rolling up her sleeve, Lexi sat still as the doctor rolled over and readied the syringe. He took a few samples - blood, saliva, and embarrassingly enough, urine. She supposed it was all the mandatory tests that a physician would give, but she somehow didn't think any of that would apply here.

"I'm going to need you to take your sweater off, so I can hook up these sensors and monitor what's going on in your body."

Lexi nodded and undid her hoodie, throwing it aside. She wore a simple spaghetti strapped tank top and from what he saw, a black bra underneath. Harrison remained professional as he brought the sensors and began sticking them on. Having to put one right at the top of her cleavage, the doctor flashed her a smile and pressed up, causing her to laugh, "How old are you, Dr. Wells?"

"Fifty," He simply put, leaving the room and going to the other side of the glass, where all his medical equipment was, "I'm going to need you to jog lightly for the next five minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Lexi stood up and waited for the treadmill to be activated, "Dirty old man."

Dr. Wells chuckled a little, shaking his head as he took the DNA sample he had taken from her earlier and put it under a microscope. The equipment was hooked up to his computer, for a better look. The other computer showed Lexi's body temperatures while jogging, showing him that her breasts were indeed augmented.

As the cells appeared on the screen, Dr. Wells adjusted his glasses and leaned in closer, "Fascinating."

"What, doctor?" Lexi asked, keeping up her light jog.

"It would seem your cells are indeed mutated. No signs of anything harmful - your DNA is that of a metahuman, but...it just formed, on its own," Sitting back in his chair, the doctor furrowed his eyebrows inwards and pondered aloud, "Your biology was altered when you were born...it just took a few years for it to mature, but this is ingrained in you. You were born a metahuman, or probably what you would call, a mutant."

Skipping a little in her jog, Lexi stood at the outside of the treadmill and gawked, "What am I, a fucking X-men?"

"Language, Ms. Synn," Dr. Wells scolded, "And your five minutes weren't done. I need you to consistently run, so start again."

Lexi groaned and got back on the treadmill, having no idea what running had to do with her mind. Luckily, the five minutes went by quickly and she hopped off and waited for the doctor to roll into the room and start taking off the sensors, "Have you ever tried levitating yourself?"

As the final sensor was taken off, Lexi raised an eyebrow at the doctor and said incredulously, "No. I can do that with other objects, but not myself."

"Well, that's the goal." The doctor stated, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The next day Lexi met Dr. Wells at the outside portion of the facility - it was the weekend and he had given his team the day off. Caitlin truly worked too hard, but he understood it was all she had after her fiance was killed. Cisco was a young man, who would be submerging himself in computer related activities, and Barry didn't mind some down time, spending the day with his childhood friend Iris.<p>

Dr. Wells waited at the convoy, having gotten there early to prepare everything. Everything was becoming more and more fascinating each day. Between Barry, Lexi, and the metahumans popping up, the possibilities of human capability was exceeding what anyone could ever imagine. It was why he loved science - everything could be manipulated. And now that he knew it was possible for DNA to actually mutate itself without help, there was no telling what the evolution of a human being had in store.

"This is...interesting?" Dr. Wells heard an approaching voice, turning his head to see Lexi coming towards him.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at the young woman, observing her skinny jeans, black high heel wedges, and what looked like a midriff top under a sheer black, loose top. Rubbing his thumb and fingers together, Dr. Wells took a moment before commenting, "As is that outfit," Not pausing for her to retort, the doctor pointed to the table, "We have to start small, Ms. Synn. Science is all about trial and error, as well as strategy. If we approach this too quickly, we'll only deal with disaster. Remember, it's the tortoise who beat the hare."

"God, that's cheesy," Lexi rolled her eyes while stepping closer and taking a looking, "So, we have a baseball, a can of soda, a pad of paper and a pen, and an apple. Why is there a camera?"

"I plan on recording this. We'll be approaching this as a true scientific method. We have the purpose, now is the research part," Harrison explained, moving his chair back and turning the camera on, which was standing atop a tripod, "I have a few things already planned out and depending on where we end up, is where we will go from there."

Lexi shrugged, while taking a look at them. Harrison first instructed her lift the baseball and send it over to him, which she did. The young woman lifted the item with ease and he made sure to get on camera that she was able to make it travel to him. Once in his hand, he held it up and explained, "Now, I want you to catch this."

"With my hands?"

"No, with your mind."

Confused, the black haired woman explained, "I can't do that."

Harrison didn't seem to accept that answer, as he tossed it over. By instinct, Lexi caught the ball with her hands, though seemed frustrated realizing she hadn't done what he had told her to. The doctor made a note in a document on his tablet, before motioning to her to set the object down, "I know you said you accidentally crushed a bus, but what about that soda can? Can you compress it while it's on the table?"

Lexi worked her jaw, while looking down at the can. She had her arms folded and her blue eyes were fixed on the object. It was as if Harrison could see her mind spinning, concentrating on the task at hand. It took about ten seconds, but soon he saw the aluminum slowly bending in on itself, as if someone had done it in the middle of their hands.

With a satisfied smile, Dr. Wells nodded, "Good. Soon, you will be able to do that quickly and with little thought. Now, lift it up."

Nodding, she easily levitated the crushed can. He noted that that seemed to be easy for her. He then instructed her to lift the other objects, which he noticed that she was only doing one thing at a time. First was the can, then she set that down, before moving on to the baseball, the apple, and then the pad and pen.

Dr. Wells moved closer to the subject, rubbing his chin, before instructing, "I want you to lift all of them at the same time."

"I can't do that." She stated simply.

"Can't? Or won't? The first night you were in my lab, you retrieved both a pen and a pad of paper."

"It was one after the other. I can't concentrate on multiple things at the same thing."

The look the older man was giving her said that he wasn't taking no for an answer. He wasn't amused by her lack of confidence in her ability, not going to let her off the hook just because she didn't want to put the effort in. Normally, he was very light hearted, but the gaze he was giving her was stern and unmoving.

Lexi frowned, turning back to the objects and looking them over. She was skeptical, but it didn't seem like she was getting away with not even trying. Placing her hands on her hips, she decided to first start with the pen. It was the lightest object and the easiest to keep up in the air. Now if only she knew what she was doing.

Furrowing her eyebrows in, she went for the crushed can next. It was a little slower getting up, but with her eyes on the pen, she was able to lift the other object slowly. Already her mind was working harder than it usually did, keeping both levitated and trying hard to make sure they were level, as Wells seemed to be the perfectionist type.

Having to use her hands to help lift the baseball, Lexi had to concentrate even harder to make sure all objects were hovering in the air. The apple wavered a little and her fingers shook, but it felt like she was keeping up a thirty-pound barbell. She never had to think so hard about something she normally was so expert at before.

"Now, juggle them." Dr. Wells demanded.

Eyes shifting over to the doctor, Lexi narrowed her orbs into slits before having to look at the objects that were beginning to falter. Inwardly she was cursing him, which made the baseball fall to the ground. It was obvious that she was becoming frustrated, but his gaze didn't leave any room for refusal.

Slowly, she began to rotate the objects. She didn't even know how to juggle normally, how the hell was she supposed to juggle with her telekinetic powers? In the end, they all just end up spinning on small circles, which she supposed was better than nothing. And the longer she was doing so, the easier it was to keep them in air.

"That's good enough, Lexi," Harrison spoke approvingly, "This is good."

Lexi finally let out a sigh and allowed everything to drop the ground, breathing a little heavier. It was obvious she was going to be working out her mind more and she never realized how much of a strain that was going to be on her brain. Did she really have the capability to do everything Dr. Wells was wanting her to do?

"Good job, Ms. Synn, we'll pick up tomorrow."

* * *

><p>After Lexi had left that day, Harrison made his way to the private room that required his fingerprints to enter. A blank room with only a sleek stand, the doctor stood from his chair and walked over to it, placing his hand on the surface. It instantly recognized who was there, the programming activated for him, "Show me the newspaper."<p>

As usual, the newspaper that he was so interested popped up on a holographic screen. Dated from the year 2024, the front cover featured The Flash and the story of his disappearance, as it always did. The future was still intact. Though, when he looked closer, he saw on the lower half of the paper a different story than what was usually there. One that had to do with a Ms. Lexi Synn.

Smirking, Harrison held his hands behind his back and spoke, "Computer - begin new file. Name: Lexi Synn."

* * *

><p>Tuesday night seemed to be quite popular at the Kitty Corner. The music was blasted higher than it usually was, as a group of college frat boys high fived each other and drank down their shots of Whiskey. They were coming on spring break and every boy over the age of twenty-one thought the strip club was the place to be.<p>

Lexi never thought of what she did as sleazy. She didn't have a poor body image of herself or daddy issues. It wouldn't be her life's career, but she also wasn't going to think poorly of herself. Just because someone decided to take their clothes off for money didn't mean they weren't properly educated. Stripping to her was empowerment, taking back her sexuality. She controlled who saw her and manipulated desperate men, who clearly didn't get any at home.

As Lexi danced around the stage in a provocative manner, her blue eyes caught a familiar sight. It didn't surprise her that Dr. Wells was there, as she hadn't gone to Star Lab that day as promised. The truth was that she was thinking about backing out of the project. It was going to be a lot more exhausting and strenuous and she wasn't sure she was up to the challenge.

She at least needed a break.

Dr. Wells was sat at the edge of the stage, staring up at the dancers that accompanied her. Though, his gaze was focused solely on her. As usual, her _uniform _consisted of sexy lingerie and stiletto high heels. Of course, she knew he wanted to speak with her, but she was working and couldn't very well just get off stage.

Smirking, Lexi decided to have to real fun. Spinning off a pole, she strutted over to the edge of where he was sitting and bent over to coo, "Hey there, stud."

"You didn't show up today." Dr. Wells stated, his stare never wavering.

"I'm working." Lexi shrugged, turning around and strutting back so to twirl herself around.

Leaning against the pole, she made sure to face the doctor before reaching back and undoing the clip of her bra. The frat boys cheered as she tossed aside the garment, leaving her breasts exposed. She was proud of her chest, even if she had bought them - if anything that made her want to show them off more often.

The doctor's gaze never wavered and she wasn't sure how he was feeling about her actions. It wasn't that he seemed angered or even too enthusiastic, like the frat boys who became entirely too giddy at the sight of breasts. No, it was like he was analyzing her - intrigued at her attempt to tease him. Perhaps, he was even a little impressed. For someone who was so intelligent, he wasn't challenged often.

Grazing her hand down her flat stomach, Lexi sensually crouched down while touching in between her legs and grabbing her left breast. It was a sexual move that usually got her a lot of tips and she winked over at the frat boys who were throwing dollar bills at her. While she would never have sex for currency, strippers were encouraged to be more provocative, so to be rewarded greater.

After retrieving her money, Lexi stepped in the back so to put her bra, before stepping onto the main floor. Making her way over to the doctor, the young woman made sure to sway her hips before standing before him, "Like the show?"

Dropping his head, Dr. Wells chuckled before lifting his head up, "I must say, you don't play fair. But, that isn't why I'm here. You never showed up when you said you would."

"I was hoping for a little foreplay before jumping right in." Lexi snorted, while sitting on the edge of the stage and crossing her legs.

"I'm not one for filler. Lexi, I understand you're intimidated. But, you came to me with a request and now, I am responsible for you. You're gifted and you're the future. But, you'll never get there if you're too scared. You can't give up."

Thinning her lips, Lexi looked off to the side for a moment, before responding, "I've lived with this ability for so long, but...being tuned like this, I feel the weight of my power. What it can become. And...I was intimidated by it."

Harrison smiled. Young people were so full of potential, but often stifled due to uncertainty. They were immature and didn't know the kind of work it took to achieve one's goals. He couldn't say that he wasn't that way at that age. Everyone needed to learn that it took dedication to be successful and he couldn't get mad at her for going through a common stage of development.

"Have you ever played chess?" He finally asked.

With an eyebrow arched upwards, the metahuman replied, "No."

"Come with me and we'll play. Consider it your lesson."

"I'm working."

Harrison Wells was a man who clearly did not let much get in his way. Being a man who dedicated his whole life to science and up until ten months had a successful facility for the past twenty years, he had money. After offering to pay the owner whatever money they'd lose by Lexi leaving her shift early, he and the metahuman took their leave.

Lexi had thrown on a red mini dress; Harrison noticed she seemed to favor strapless ones. Having nicely structured shoulders, cut collar bones, and firm breasts, the doctor had to say that she pulled them off quite well. He was not a man who often became sexually attracted to someone, but he could admit when someone was biologically appealing to the eyes.

With a clap of the hands, the doctor turned on the lights of the lab that he did most of his research in, "Do you ever go home?" Lexi asked, as she followed him over to a table.

"This is my home," Dr. Wells answered, already beginning to set up the chessboard, "I have a studio apartment on the second floor," Knowing there was a followup question, he added, "Science is my life - this place is my life's work. I want to be surrounded by my research at all times."

Sitting down, Lexi tucked her hair behind her ear and scoffed, "I can't imagine living at the Kitty Corner."

"You wouldn't need to live there, or even work there."

"What are you getting at?" Lexi asked, raising an eyebrow.

With a smile, the older man explained, "I have an infinite amount of money. I don't spend any of it on anything else, but my research. You could work here and I would pay you. I need assistance and we could continue with our work after everyone leaves, as we do now. Only, I wouldn't have to pine with your night job."

Lexi mused over the proposition for a moment, before snorting, "Just make the first move."

Holding his hands up, Harrison smiled, "Just think about it. Now, there's only one condition - you must use your mind to move the pieces instead of your hand."


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: Not sure who watched the mid-season final last Tuesday, but boy was it a doozy. And we find out some perfect shady things about Wells, which we all knew he was shady, but still. So, I tried wracking my brain of how that will affect my story. It's still going to run the course I have it on for now, as I'm not sure if I just want to stick to what I've written or if I want to integrate what we've learned from "The Man in the Yellow Suit" episode. Time will tell.

Disclaimer and warnings: This story will include cursing, sexual innuendos, sexual situations, age difference, homosexual undertones, homosexual overtones, voyeurism, sexually ambiguous situations, some liberties as to who the hell Harrison even is. I do not own anyone belonging to the DC world and don't claim to. I have one OC in this story that will be focused on and an OC borrowed from PixelTheLittlestFembot - who is now IttyBittyBrittany, that will come in later. Thank you!

Chapter Three

A few weeks later, Dr. Wells, Caitlin, and Cisco were watching Barry run on the treadmill, while sitting at the computer station behind the glass window. Recently, The Flash had encountered a metahuman who had the ability to suck the electricity out of any source. That included the fastest man alive. For a moment, it seemed his powers had been permanently stripped away from him, but thankfully it had only been temporary. They were all monitoring him very closely.

"Alright, Barry, take a break." Harrison spoke into the microphone.

Coming to a complete stop, Barry hopped off the treadmill and headed through the glass door to join the others. Cisco - always excited - grinned, "Dude, that was awesome! I love seeing you run!" Grin dropping, the long haired scientist asked, "That's not weird, is it?"

With his signature kind smile, Barry shook his head, "Not at all, Cisco. I'm thankful to have such a supportive team behind me."

"Well, your vitals are normal. Not a single hiccup since that day." Caitlin observed, walking around The Flash with a tablet in her hands. It was good to see that she wasn't as guarded as she had been a month ago, but she wasn't going to get over the death of her fiance so quickly. Dr. Wells was just thankful she still wanted to work at Star Labs, since it was the particle accelerator blast that killed him.

"This is quite the operation you got here."

The crew turned upon hearing the voice, the person putting an amused smile on Dr. Wells face. Though, the other three seemed off guard, since Barry had just been running at superhuman speed and the identity of the Flash was meant to be secret. The only other person who knew of what was going on in Star Lab was Detective Joe West.

Dr. Wells held his hand up, as he moved his wheelchair towards Lexi, "Ms. Synn, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Wearing a business-casual dress, Lexi stepped closer and shrugged, "I gave it some thought, doctor, and I think I'd like to quit my night job and come work for you?"

"Night job?" Cisco asked, eyes darting around to see if she was really meaning what it sounded like.

With an amused chuckle, Harrison turned his wheelchair and made the proper introductions, "Lexi Synn, I'd like you to meet my team: Caitlin Snow, Cisco, and Barry Allen. Lexi is going to be my assistant from now on."

Nervous eyes darting around, Caitlin moved forward and whispered, "Dr. Wells, we should talk about this."

Casually waving her off, the doctor stated confidently, "Ms. Synn knows all about our operation here and will act upon it in a confidential manner."

"Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets." Lexi smiled, stepping forward.

Though the three seemed weary, they slowly went back to what they were doing. Lexi watched Barry's magnificent speed and how much Caitlin and Cisco were entranced by it. Even Harrison seemed fixated - as if watching a prized horse before a race. The smallest of injuries would put him out permanently and he couldn't afford that.

Watching beside him, Lexi looked down and snorted, "I made over a thousand dollars in tips a week at the Kitty Corner - this better rival that."

With an amused chortle, Dr. Wells kept his eyes on Barry while promising, "What you will get out of this is so much more. We'll be able to worker closer together and progress will be made faster. You made the right decision."

"I hope so," Lexi snorted, looking around, "So, what would you like me to do?"

Pointing to a computer, Dr. Wells instructed, "I want you to take notes on what you see. Make it seem as if you're typing, but using your mind to hit the keys."

Lexi gave the doctor a look, before focusing back on the computer. She used her hands to create a new login, as well as a new file case. It was when there was a blank document in front of her that she put her fingers on the keyboard, so anyone would think she was using them to type with.

Concentrating, she pressed down a letter. And then another. Blue eyes shifting down, she saw random keys being pushed down and when she looked up, she realized her thoughts were being typed. Erasing the words, she begun practicing by writing what she thought of the situation with Barry Allen. It seemed once she got the hang of it, it was quite easy to use her brain to make the notes instead of her hands.

With a satisfied smile, Dr. Wells turned back to Barry and sat back in his chair, feeling relaxed.

* * *

><p>"We really must talk about your work attire."<p>

Lexi had been working for Star Labs for about a week. It was clear Caitlin was a little weary about her presence, but Barry and Cisco seemed to quickly become accustomed to it. While they were around, she did filing, ordering of supplies, and anything else an administrative assistant did. It was only at night when everyone left that she and Harrison got down to their real work - the doctor not comfortable yet letting The Flash in on the young woman's powers.

Turning around from the filing cabinet, Lexi raised an eyebrow as Dr. Wells approached her. The weekend was already upon them and the doctor was happy that Caitlin was actually visiting family - she hadn't done much with her days since her fiance passed away. Barry and Cisco were already given Saturday and Sunday off, though the Flash would appear if there was a reason for it.

That meant it was just Harrison and Lexi. While she had been working at Star Labs, she still kept her small apartment in the seedier side of town. The Doctor had offered to have her relocated, but she was not someone who wanted that much help. She was still making a paycheck and still able to afford rent - besides, she spent most of her time at the facility anyway.

Looking down at herself, she shrugged, "It's a dress. Caitlin wears dresses."

"Caitlin wears dresses that reach her knees."

Lexi snorted and went back to filing, "Sorry, grandpa, I didn't know I was back in school and had a dress code. Besides, I'm wearing tights and flats and it's only just us two."

Bowing his head down, Dr. Wells let out a sigh before picking back up, "I'm just saying, you don't work at the strip club anymore."

With a devious smirk, Lexi slowly turned around and placed her hands on her hips. The doctor felt his wheelchair being pulled back, before stopping in the middle of the room. He watched the young woman sensually and confidently saunter over to him, before her knee pressed against his.

Pouting her lips, she leaned over and cooed, "Are you upset I don't work there anymore? Or are you upset by my dress...because you can't do anything?"

"That's not-" Before Harrison could defend himself, Lexi was swinging her legs over his lap. Now straddling his hips, she sat directly on his legs.

Beginning to slowly grind atop him, Lexi looped her arms around his neck and purred in his ear, "Does it upset you to have someone like me - someone who flaunts her body, only to know you can't even become aroused?"

It was at that comment that Harrison grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, standing at his full height and placing her on the edge of one of the tables. The swiftness of the action caused Lexi to become stunned, blue eyes opening wide and her body becoming rigid. She couldn't even concentrate on the fact that he was pressed in between her legs, only staring at him as if he wasn't real.

With a smug smirk, Dr. Wells cooed, "I can become aroused, Ms. Synn, and I am. Very much so."

"You...can walk…?"

"I can. But, thank you for putting so much effort in when you thought I was paralyzed." The doctor chuckled, while winking.

Letting everything sink in, Lexi suddenly growled and he saw anger flash across her eyes, as suddenly he heard a crunching noise. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he saw his electric wheelchair, collapsed in on itself. Just like the soda can, it looked like someone had the piece of motorized furniture in a death grip.

Clearing his throat, Harrison turned back to the angry woman, "While I'm happy you could achieve that, you will owe me another one. Everyone thinks I'm wheelchair bound, so you'll have to go out and get me a new one."

"Why...I don't understand." Lexi breathed heavily through her nostrils, attempting to calm herself down.

With an assured smile, he explained, "When the particle accelerator exploded, people were out for blood. I had to make it believable that I was hurt too and that the machine that destroyed so many people's lives also got to me. And I have a lot planned for the future, no one suspects the man in the wheelchair."

Narrowing her eyes, Lexi accused, "You're using me."

"No," The doctor shook his head, reaching up to gently cup Lexi's cheek, "I've seen the future - I've seen you. Your powers...they're breathtaking. What you can achieve, it could change the world. I want to be there with you, to see it all," Flashing her a smile, he confessed, "I had planned on telling you, but there's only so much you can tease a man."

Lexi's eyes looked him over, trying to decide what the best course of action was. It was so easy for him to lie about being paralyzed and she wasn't sure what he meant by all the future talk. But, searching within him, she could see how intensely he felt about her powers and her progress. He believed in her - pushed her. There was something in her that he saw and she didn't; whatever he had planned, he had a reason for doing what he was doing.

Slowly relaxing her shoulders, Lexi smiled, "I knew you were a dirty old man."

Laughing, Harrison held onto her shoulders and explained, "I've had to hold up this act for ten months…"

"I know the scientific method is a slow process, but," Lexi spread her legs further, pushing her bust out, "What are you waiting for?"

Calculating his next course of action, Dr. Wells slowly took his glasses off and set them off to the side, before looking back at the young woman in front of him. His fingertips grazed her collarbone, as he took a look at her. Everything seemed silent in that moment, not even their breathing could penetrate the deafness in the room.

Travelling his fingers upwards to intertwine within her hair, Harrison breathed, "You're breathtaking, Lexi, you should know that."

Lexi softly moaned, as Harrison descended his lips upon hers - the two meeting for a deep and passionate kiss. His mouth devoured hers, before remaining temporarily pushed against one another. The two breathed through their nostrils, taking a moment to feel and taste each other, before moving.

Feeling each other's tongue rub against another, Lexi scooted to the edge of the table as Harrison's left hand ran up her toned thigh. Slipping underneath the dress, the doctor squeezed her hip as the two continued their tango. It was a unified dance, both taking and giving without either looking for dominance.

Leaning up to press more into the kiss, Lexi tucked her hands under the doctor's black turtleneck and began to explore what was underneath. Her touches earned her some deep, satisfied moans and had Harrison pulling her closer so to grind against the soft core. She was surprised at the abs she felt along his stomach - he was lean, but she never expected him to be built.

Lexi's hands suggested he pull his shirt off, Harrison breaking from the kiss to do exactly that. Passionately, the telekinetic attached her lips upon his neck, smoothing and groping all along his torso. All the doctor could do was tilt his head back and hold onto her, feeling intoxicated in his aroused stupor.

Pushing her back against the table, Harrison placed a few kisses on the peaks of her mounds, using his fingers to pull the top of the dress down and reveal her perky breasts. Lexi's body arched and her legs wrapped around his waist as he suckled on her taut nipple, using his hand to play with the other one.

"Do you remember the name of your surgeon?" Harrison huskily asked, moving to nip at the other breast, "I would like to send him a bottle of scotch."

An aroused laugh escaped her lips, as Harrison moved to pull her pantyhose and underwear off her lean legs, "I should have known a perfectionist like yourself would be able to tell."

"They are perfect."

Pushing the skirt portion of the dress up, Harrison gently blew a puff of air against the wet core and received him an excited sigh. He could see her flower was glistening from arousal, reaching out to run his fingers down the soft slit. Lexi's legs jumped up, moaning at the delicate nature of his touching.

As his long index finger slid inside the wanting entrance, Harrison leaned forward and took the exposed bud within his mouth. Lexi held onto the edge of the table and threw her head back, as the doctor's tongue swirled around her swollen in unison to gently pumping inwards. His appendix curled upwards and pressed against the curve of her pelvic bone, earning him a gasp from the young woman.

A second finger joined his first, Harrison picking up his thrusting while assaulting the excited bud. Every lick was like a jolt to her senses, causing her body to gently jump every time the tip of his tongue flicked against her. The double stimulation was clouding her judgement and she found herself groping her own breasts, as everything felt heightened and pleasurable.

Reaching in between her legs, Lexi grabbed a hold of Harrison's black locks and ordered, "On your feet."

Grinning against her core, the doctor kept his fingers deep inside of the former stripper, as he stood and loomed over her, "You young people like to cut right to the chase, don't you?"

"We just don't like to be kept waiting." She mischievously smirked, pulling him over her to capture his lips once more - tasting her own feminine juices on him.

After sliding his fingers out of her soaked core, Harrison lifted the telekinetic's legs and wrapped them around his waist, as he reached down to finally free his constricted erection. It had been a long time since he had felt his shaft so hard. Considering his wife had died fourteen years prior and he was a man dedicated to his work, he didn't get caught in situations like this one very often.

And Lexi was anything, but ordinary.

Guiding the tip to the wanting entrance, Harrison held her right leg around his waist while slowly pushing in. Lexi may have been a stripper, but she was not a prostitute. She didn't sleep with any clients, but she was also twenty-five and hadn't had a long term boyfriend in quite some time. She had no qualms against having fun and she was always safe with her chosen partners. But, it had been a while since a man had impressed her with the size of his manhood - more often than not, she was disappointed when a man dropped his pants.

Luckily, she didn't have that with Harrison, who needed to take his time to adjust her to his girth and when he pressed against her hilt, she realized there was still a few inches that could not fit in, "See something you like?" He grinned, pulling back from Lexi and supporting himself up with his left arm.

"Impressive, doctor." She cooed, spreading her legs to welcome him in.

Becoming adjusted to the feel of her warm walls squeezing around him, Dr. Wells slowly pulled himself out halfway before gliding back in. His thrusts were long and drawn out, sending Lexi on a wave of pleasure that crashed down on her every time he hit her hilt. Every time he pulled out, her breath hitched and she waited in anticipation for the next time he'd slid back inside.

Linking her ankles together against his back, Lexi pulled him in closer and ran her well manicured nails down his chest - receiving a hiss in return. Harrison tucked his arm under her curved rump, pulling her closer as he pumped in at a steadier and harder rate. Sex was like riding a bicycle - once he was on top he immediately remembered how to do it.

Pushing his lips against hers, Harrison pulled back and breathed, "You should know, it's not often I find a woman who can challenge me."

"Are you saying you're a virgin?" Lexi asked coyly, gasping as her comment received her a hard jab against her cervix.

Seeing that the pain indeed excited her, Harrison picked up the pace and cooed, "You're truly quite a specimen."

With every thrust inwards, the wet walls tightened against the hardened staff. Lubrication coated his length and helped him guide himself inside with ease. He felt her hips bucking upwards every time to meet his thrusts, causing both to grunt and moan with pleasure. It was like a symphony of sounds and a ballet between their bodies; both knowing the routine, yet feeling new and exciting at the same time.

Harrison felt the burn in his abdomen, as Lexi could feel her body beginning to warm up. Her moans begged him to go faster, to hit the spot that he had been continuously banging at some more. Her legs practically pulled him in, finally finding her release, as her teeth gritted and her eyes squeezed shut.

With her orgasm shaking her body and causing her vagina to tighten even more, the tall doctor could feel his own climax building up. He pumped earnestly into her, fueling his own finish before feeling just at the brink - knowing enough to pull out just before his seed splattered against the floor below them.

Both participants were breathing heavily, attempting to calm their speeding hearts. Lexi was stiff atop the table, gently moaning when she attempted to close her legs - her core incredibly sensitive. Even Harrison's length was still hard, despite having ejaculated already. Just the sight of her made him aroused again.

Standing up straight, Harrison went to tuck himself back in when a box of tissues floated his way. The two exchanged amused looks, as he took the Kleenex and used it to clean himself off. Lexi was already adjusting her dress so it fit properly, picking up her underwear and tights from the floor and pulling them on.

Once the doctor pulled his shirt back on, he reached for his glasses and sat down in a nearby chair. His legs felt weakened, as well as the rest of his body. Despite being exhausted, if she had wanted to, he'd engage in another bout of sexual intimacy. He could already tell being around her on a regular basis would be dangerous to his health.

"Lexi," Harrison called out, as the young woman was putting her shoes on, "Take the company card. I want the exact model."

Seeing the card he was holding out, Lexi took it from his hands and stated, "I'll be stopping by the fashion district first."

With an amused chuckle, he added, "Stop by the lingerie store before you come back."


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: Guys, your reviews make me beam! Seriously, I am so happy! I had originally written this story in a huge document and wasn't aware how soon I had written the lemon and wasn't sure if premiering it in the third chapter was a good idea or not. But, you guys make me regret nothing! Thank you, seriously! If I could take one moment for a little self promotion, I am a writer. At heart, this is my passion. What I wish to do in life. So, I created a Facebook page for myself and if you all could take a moment to like it, it would warm my heart. Thank you! TC Stark's Writing Page

Disclaimer: Disclaimer and warnings: This story will include cursing, sexual innuendos, sexual situations, age difference, homosexual undertones, homosexual overtones, voyeurism, sexually ambiguous situations, some liberties as to who the hell Harrison even is. I do not own anyone belonging to the DC world and don't claim to. I have one OC in this story that will be focused on and an OC borrowed from PixelTheLittlestFembot - who is now IttyBittyBrittany, that will come in later. Thank you!

Chapter Four

"Would you like to see something interesting?" Lexi asked the next day, leaning against the table Harrison was sitting at.

Giving her a smile, he sat back and watched at the buttons of her sleeveless shirt slowly became undone. Stopping at the third button, which revealed her perfectly proportioned cleavage, Lexi raised her eyebrow and smirked, as if asking what he thought of it. She had become quite the minx since the other night.

"Very interesting~" Dr. Wells blinked his eyes slowly with a smile, "Before we get to that, I have a few trials for you to go through."

"What do you have planned for me today?"

The doctor beckoned for her to walk into the testing lab, following her and then instructing her to stand against the wall. Lexi waited for whatever Harrison had up his sleeves, standing with her arms at her side. She hadn't seen that he had a paperweight in his hand, until it was thrown at her.

Stepping quickly to the side, Lexi demanded, "What the hell!?"

"You were supposed to catch that."

Eyes narrowing, she huffed, "I told you I can't."

It was his turn to become sour, moving his wheelchair forward and reaching for the now cracked paperweight, "Can't is a poor excuse for won't. You've made plenty of progress, I don't want to hear that you can't. Now, actually concentrate."

Going to the other side of the room, Harrison glared down the young woman, who was looking quite frustrated. He wasn't going to let her slide so easily. The problem with young people was that they weren't determined enough to follow through with anything. He would make sure to break that nasty habit of hers.

Holding the paperweight up, he directed her to look at it and focus. Lexi did. She stared at it, watched it. Locked onto it and didn't look away as his arm began the motion of throwing it. Suddenly, everything seemed in slow motion as the object came closer to her, in a straight line. Putting her hand out, it was like she was sending out forceful energy and much to her satisfaction, she stopped it before it could ever hit her.

As the paperweight clunked against the ground, Harrison smirked, "See? All it needed was some determination. Soon, you won't need to put your hand out and you can stop it in mid air, instead of pushing it back."

"But, I do get some credit for what I just did, right?" Lexi looked at the doctor incredulously.

"Yes, Lexi, of course," He smiled kindly, before his eyes looked upwards at the monitoring screen, "But, since Barry and the others are coming up, we'll continue this later."

Before Harrison could leave the room, the glass door slid shut and his wheelchair was turned around. Lexi stood in front of him, leaning forward and asking, "When are you going to tell them about me?"

With a small sigh, Dr. Wells insisted, "I can't. At least not now. Your powers, Lexi, are boundless. People will be afraid of you when they find out. They won't understand. Certainly not with your abilities being in the infant stage. We need to perfect them. Then, and only then, can we reveal who you really are."

Lexi looked into Dr. Wells's eyes, trying hard to think about what he had said. While she had always been secretive about her powers, she felt now that they were being finely tuned that at least his scientific team should know. They knew about Barry and she was sure his abilities weren't perfect when they began working on him. Why was it that he seemed to only want her to himself?

Standing straight up, Lexi worked her jaw, "Don't leave me out in the dark forever."

"I won't, I promise."

* * *

><p>Lexi had slept over that night. As she had every night for the past two weeks. Dr. Wells had successfully talked her out of her seedy apartment and offered her a place in his facility, with him. He remarked that it would be easier to monitor if she was closer by and had even designated a storage room solely for her possessions.<p>

They had been making progress. Dr. Wells was satisfied. Every day her powers were becoming more refined and she was doing tasks that were previously hard, with ease now. They hadn't revisited the blocking technique or even spoke about her learning to levitate herself, but everything else was being improved on and he saw Lexi's confidence with her abilities grow with each passing day.

It was all done in secret. Harrison kept a log of her progress and made sure no one else knew about it. Lexi understood now why they couldn't and she didn't press the matter again. Everyone was too concentrated on The Flash anyway. She hadn't any desire to don a costume and save the city, so she let Barry Allen get all the attention.

Harrison had Lexi on her knees and bent over atop his grey, silk sheets when his computer system alerted him of an incomer. With his length buried deep within the soft walls of the telekinetic, the doctor sighed upon seeing who was in the elevator on his way to presumably see himself.

A whine escaped Lexi as she felt him pulling out, turning around to see an African American male on the surveillance screen, "Who is that?"

"Barry's adopted father and detective - Joe West."

Lexi growled gently, as she reached for his still erect penis, though the doctor stopped her before she did so, "I have to see him," pushing her back down into the bed, he placed a kiss on her lips, before pressing his lips against her cheek, "Stay here and I will try to make this as quickly as possible."

The truth was, Dr. Wells had already cum three times that night. Lexi's sexual appetite was insatiable. Orgasm after orgasm, it never seemed to be enough. And as tired as he was, he couldn't deny her or his own hunger. It made him thankful he had a ruse of being bound to a wheelchair to keep up, since standing and walking would be difficult in that moment.

Harrison left Lexi pouting in the bed, clad in sexy lingerie and with the worst case of blue balls. Using a separate elevator to travel to the testing floor of the facility, he came out just in time to meet up with the detective, "Detective West."

"Dr. Wells," The detective nodded in greeting, "I apologize for the intrusion, I just wanted to speak to you about Barry."

"Of course." Dr. Wells nodded, motioning for the detective to sit down.

Sighing, the African American man took a seat and tiredly began, "I know Barry is doing good work. He loves being The Flash and he loves working here. But, I don't want my daughter in the middle. Iris has become fascinated with this whole thing and now she has the blog. If that wasn't bad enough, Barry feels it necessary to visit her in costume and I just feel like that's going to put a target on her back. Now, I've talked to both, but...maybe you could talk to Barry about this?"

Holding his hand up, Harrison nodded with a smile, "I'll have a chat with Barry. Believe me, the last thing Barry wants to do is put Iris in danger."

"I know. I just worry. Barry is just as much a child of mine as Iris is, but he has this gift and there's no going back."

Harrison offered Joe a reassuring smile. It was admirable that the detective cared so much for a boy who wasn't blood related to him. It was amazing the love someone could feel, as if matching what he felt for his daughter. He appreciated that and while originally he thought Barry's personal relationships may jeopardize his growth, he found that it was essential for his progress.

The sound of the elevator stopping and opening caused both heads to turn, Joe coughing slightly while seeing a young woman stepping out. Harrison kept his lips tight, narrowing his eyes at the playful smirk on Lexi's face. He had told her to stay put - instead she was walking around in a purple, sexy nightgown.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lexi asked coyly.

Fist clenched, Harrison forced a smile, "Of course not. Lexi, meet Detective West."

Playfully smiling, the black haired woman held her hand out and shook the detective's, noting the stunned look on his face. The last thing he ever expected was to see a woman like her to emerge from the elevator, not just because of the wheelchair aspect, but due to the fact that she looked half his age. Honestly, a part of him thought that she may even be a...call girl, but he hadn't thought the doctor was that kind of man.

Knowing that Harrison was burning a hole in the back of her head, Lexi smirked while pulling her hand away from the detective and turned around, "I'll leave you two be," Bending down, Lexi pressed her lips against Dr. Wells' cheek and purred, "Don't be long."

Harrison kept his fake smile up, inwardly stewing as she walked away. He should have known breaking the rules would be considered sport for her, knowing how much amusement she got out of what had just occurred. Though he was mad, the doctor was impressed - she had made her move, he would make his soon enough.

Once Lexi left, Joe cleared his throat and asked, "Uh...who was that?"

"My assistant," Lightly snorting, Harrison smiled, "My...companion. I apologize for the interruption."

Holding his hands up, the detective gave a small laugh and stood up, "No, it would seem I'm interrupting you. You have yourself a good night, doctor."

Harrison nodded, waiting for the detective to leave before he made his way to the elevator. Lexi was sitting on the window ledge, blowing smoke out. He was thankful that she was considerate enough to know he didn't want his room smelling like cigarettes, though the nasty habit was something he planned on getting rid of very soon.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything." Lexi purred coyly, giving a proud smirk.

Equally amused, Dr. Wells got up from his chair and casually made his way over, smiling at Lexi all along the way. His hand reached for the cigarette, before tossing it out. His other hand came up to slid his fingers through her hair, gently tugging at the scalp, "You'll stop that nasty habit."

"I have a feeling you're not an easy addiction to quit." The young woman cooed, her smokey eyes gazing up at him as his lips came in close.

"You've made your move, Ms. Synn," Pulling her off the ledge, he shoved her front against the wall and begun grinding his pelvis against her pert ass, "Now it's my turn." He growled in her ear, while pushing aside her panties and releasing himself, before shoving his length all the way to the hilt.

* * *

><p>"No way! Dr. Wells is the man!"<p>

Barry found himself at the local hangout with Caitlin and Cisco that night. Not only were they his support team, but he had come to call them his friends. They were all around the same age and were far beyond their years as far as scientific achievements went. Well, at least that rung true for the two Star Lab employees - Caitlin was already a doctor at the age of twenty-seven and the things Cisco could do was amazing. The Flash was happy to be surrounded by such great people.

At that point, though; Caitlin was giving the long haired man a look as he gawked, "What? Dr. Wells is...you know, banging a hottie!"

"First of all, don't talk like that," Caitlin scolded, "Second, Dr. Wells is a well known and highly respected scientist, he wouldn't...you know...pay…" She trailed off, becoming flustered by the conversation.

With a kind smile, Barry offered, "I don't think she's like that, but he could just like the company. And she respects him, I can tell. She doesn't pity him and, he's happy. I think he deserves that."

The others gave each other a look. While Cisco was grinning ear to ear, Caitlin was uncomfortable by the conversation. Dr. Wells was their boss and she greatly respected him as a man of science, the last thing she wanted to think of was him doing something sleazy like paying a cheap whore to do...well, whatever they could do.

Their conversation was cut short, as Barry waved Iris over. The daughter of Detective West was clearly a beautiful woman and it was obvious that the feelings the Flash had for her were more than just friendly. But, they had known each other since they were ten years old and besides, she had a boyfriend. For the time being, he was happy to have her in his life, no matter in what form.

There was someone else tagging along Iris, another female that perhaps was a little younger than their group. She was petite, with golden curls bouncing atop her head and bright, big blue eyes. Her skin was creamy white and she looked a bit shy, as she shuffled to keep up with the dark skinned girl. She wore beige sandals and a pretty blue sundress, with a sweater over that, since the nights were getting chilly.

"Hope you guys didn't start without me." Iris smiled.

"Just beers." Barry laughed, smiling over at the shy girl.

Stepping aside, Iris introduced, "Everyone, this is Collette Faust. She's actually the new administrative assistant at the police department. You would know, Barry, if you came to work today."

Sheepishly grinning, Barry shrugged, "I...ugh, took a personal day."

"Barry is the crime scene investigator. He works with my dad and boyfriend." Iris explained to Collette.

"It's n-nice meeting you." Collette smiled, inwardly kicking herself for stuttering.

Barry offered her a kind smile. He knew what it was like to feel awkward around meeting new people. He didn't have much confidence before receiving his powers and honestly, he had translated a lot of his social graces to being The Flash. Barry Allen himself was still that dorky guy, but he knew when someone needed a friend.

"It's nice meeting you, Collette," Turning to the other two, he introduced, "These are my friends from Star Lab, Dr. Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon."

"You can call me Caitlin." She smiled, while offering her hand out.

Leaving the curly haired girl to socialize with Caitlin and Cisco, who was awkwardly being adorable in rambling about something nerdy; Iris invited Barry to join her in getting drinks for the table. While Collette was a little nervous about being away from the only person she knew in Central City, the long haired computer tech was doing all the talking for her.

Stepping up to the bar, Iris turned to Barry, "She's cute, right?"

With a sheepish laugh, Barry turned over his shoulder before looking back at his longtime friend, "Yea...Iris, what are you doing?"

"She needs a friend. She just moved to Central City and I thought it'd be good for her," Then smiling, Iris gave a small shrug, "Besides, ever since you woke up from your accident, all you've done is work and spend your time at Star Lab. You need to get out, socialize a little. Besides, you two are so adorably awkward, it's a match made in heaven."

Flashing a smile, Barry shook his head while picking up the tray of shots they had ordered, "Iris, you don't need to worry about me."

"You say that like it's easy."

The two headed back to the table, where Cisco was showing Collette an optical allusion with a pen. The blonde haired girl smiled, as Iris sat back down and shots were distributed to everyone, "Now, Collette, I figured you don't drink much, so I got some Malibu shots. They're nice and sweet."

And were low in alcohol percentage. Barry gave an amused smile to Caitlin and Cisco. They had recently found out that due to his super sonic metabolism, it was extremely difficult for him to get drunk. Only when Dr. Snow made a concoction that could probably kill a whale did he feel a little bit tipsy and it only lasted a few seconds. It was still a work in progress - he was only twenty-five, his drinking days couldn't be over.

"I'm just not used to drinking." Collette gave a small smile, reaching over to grab one of the shot glasses.

The group raised their glasses, all taking the liquid back with ease. Well, all except Collette, who still gave a small grimace. It had an after taste of coconut, but still burned going down. Barry smiled upon seeing the look on her face, "How old are you, Collette?"

Blushing slightly, Collette shyly replied, "Twenty-one."

"Yes! I'm not the youngest!" Cisco exclaimed, seeing everyone's confused faces, added, "I'm twenty-three."

Everyone laughed at the long haired scientist's excitement. The night went on and it was a nice one. Collette had been shy meeting everything. Central City was pretty large and quite the metropolis and even though they were in Ohio, it was a long way from Arkansas. She didn't know why she had decided to move away from home, but something told her there was a huge world outside of her small town and she wanted to experience it. She had never thought there would be such vast differences.

As everyone got ready to head out, Barry stepped over to Collette. Being six feet two inches, he was quite a bit taller than the curly haired Arkansan. But, his kind smile and gentle eyes made her feel at ease, as he shrugged his coat on, "So, I'll probably be at the station tomorrow. Maybe we could get coffee?"

"That...would be really nice, Barry. We don't have to...if you're too busy." Collette put her head down, not wanting him to feel obligated.

With a small smile, Barry shook his head, "Don't worry, anything I have to do tomorrow...I can do it fast."


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: Happy New Year Everyone! Hope everyone was safe and have brought positivity into the new year! Sorry for the little delay with this chapter, work has been insanely busy! Hope you continue enjoying this story! Much love!

Also, please make sure to "like" my FB writing page! pages/TC-Starks-Writing-Page/1377045832592468

Disclaimer: Disclaimer and warnings: This story will include cursing, sexual innuendos, sexual situations, age difference, homosexual undertones, homosexual overtones, voyeurism, sexually ambiguous situations, some liberties as to who the hell Harrison even is. I do not own anyone belonging to the DC world and don't claim to. I have one OC in this story that will be focused on and an OC borrowed from PixelTheLittlestFembot that will come in later. Thank you!

Chapter Five

"Where's Barry?" Dr. Wells asked the next day.

With a grin on his face, Cisco remarked, "He's out to lunch with a girl."

"Barry's got a little friend? Good for him," Lexi quipped gently, picking up a few manila folders to file, "He's cute."

Lexi's eyes were darting over to Harrison, seeing his lips tighten. He didn't like distractions and rubbing the fact that his little trophy was having a social life made her smug. While she was concentrating on that, Caitlin noticed that though she donned the heels she normally wore - rather than the short dresses she normally had on, Lexi was wearing tight skinny jeans that day. What could have caused her to no longer wear the mini dresses they had come accustomed to seeing her in?

Moving the wheelchair closer, Harrison spoke in a low tone to her, "If he's out socializing, he's not here working."

"You weren't working last night." She retorted, smirking while walking away. Harrison attempted to follow, but noticed that he only rolled an inch forward before being stopped. His eyes looked down at the control stick, before looking back at Lexi and noticing her smirking. She had figured out how to stop him.

Lexi was becoming stronger.

* * *

><p>Collette typed away at her computer desk, directing all incoming emails to the proper departments. She wanted to be sure she was doing a good job. Law Enforcers could often be brass and she didn't want to rub anyone the wrong way. She had been relocated from Arkansas and didn't want that move to be for nothing, but they most certainly did things different in Central City than they did in her hometown.<p>

Busy at her desk, the curly haired girl didn't notice that someone was standing behind her until her name was uttered and it was then she let out a small yelp. Barry sheepishly laughed and calmed her, seeing that she was clearly embarrassed by being noticed by some of the higher ups in the room.

"Sorry!" Barry apologized, "I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

Bashfully looking downwards, Collette played with her thumbs in her lap, "N-No, it's okay, I...I should have been listening."

It was cute that there was a girl even more shy and awkward than Felicity. Barry offered her a kind smile, "I was wondering if you were still up for coffee?"

"You still want to go?"

The smile Barry always seemed to have on his face was infectious, feeling her nerves calming down as he motioned for her to follow him. It was about the right time she could take a break, so after saving what she was doing and pressing the redirect button on her phone, she stood up and followed him out.

They walked to a nearby coffee shop, Barry making small talk until they started standing online, "So, what brings you here from Arkansas?"

"I was working at the local police headquarters and they wanted to transfer me," Shrugging her shoulders, "It seemed like...a change of scenery."

"Your parents must miss you."

It was at that that Collette's smile faltered and she explained it as best she could, "My parents…" Picking herself up, she stated, "They passed away a few years ago."

Barry had to be alerted that the line had moved up, his face dropping as he compassionately apologized, "I'm so sorry, Collette, I hadn't meant to bring anything up."

"No, it's okay!" Collette reassured him, trying to get him to not feel so bad, "You didn't know."

"If it's any consolation, my mother died when I was eleven."

Collette's face dropped, as they finally got to the register. She wanted to say something, but the woman behind the counter was asking for their order. While Barry got a coffee, the blonde haired girl opted for a tea. The two spent a good few seconds on him apologizing for not knowing she didn't drink coffee, before getting their beverages and finding a table to sit at.

"So, you and Iris have known each other for a long time?" Collette decided to ask.

"Since we were eleven. We grow up in the same house."

Blinking, the blue eyed girl looked at him curiously. She felt silly for not really understanding, considering Barry was clearly Caucasian and Iris was clearly African American. Seeing the confusion on her face, he smiled and explained, "Iris's father, Detective West; took me in when I was eleven. He was my legal guardian, but he felt like a father to me. Iris is practically my sister."

"But, you like her."

Practically choking on his coffee, Barry gawked and stared wide eyed at Collette, "W-What!?"

With a kind smile, Collette shrugged, "You were just looking at her a lot last night. I think you really like her."

Showing his pearly whites, the fastest man alive nervously laughed, "N-No, I don't l-like…." Letting out a defeated sigh, he put his hand up and explained, "Maybe I do, but she's been my longest friend for my whole life and I would never jeopardize anything with her and it would just be awkward and besides, she has a boyfriend!"

Collette realize that the rapid pace of his speaking was due to him being just as nervous and flustered. It was cute and made Barry much more approachable, knowing his mannerisms were similar to her own. Often, she became intimidated by others by thinking they were more confident than she was or just looking at them as being larger than life, but with how choked he was getting made him seem more human.

"Thank you for taking me for coffee." Collette thanked, deciding to get him off the Iris subject.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Barry smiled and nodded, "I didn't know you didn't drink coffee or else I would have taken you somewhere else. But, this is really the meeting place for young people in the city. You could definitely meet a lot of new people here."

After taking a sip of her tea, Collette explained, "It has been a little intimidating here, since it's so big, but everyone has been really nice. I liked your friends Caitlin and Cisco. Do they work at the police station too?"

Shaking his head, Barry answered, "No, they work at Star Labs," Seeing the confusion on her face, he divulged further, "Star Labs is this massive research facility in the city that up until ten months ago was a thriving place for advances in science and aiding the city."

"What happened ten months ago?"

"Some particle accelerator exploded and it caused a major shutdown of the city and...it killed a few people," Eyes flicking down, they looked back up, "And...I was struck by lightening. I was in a coma for nine months and spent the whole time there. Caitlin, Cisco, and the owner and creator of Star Labs, Dr. Wells saved my life."

Big blue eyes widened into saucers, as Collette gasped and asked, "Oh my God! Are you okay? You were in a coma? Were there any side effects?"

With a knowing smile, Barry answered as best he could, "Ugh...not that I know of, but I regularly stop by the lab so to be monitored. They've sort of become my doctors."

As if on cue, Barry's phone began ringing. A text message from Cisco alerted him of a massive fire in a local convenience store. Between waiting for more metahumans to show up, he and the young scientist looked out for situations where the Flash would be needed - such as burglaries or fires. He knew he was given his powers to help the citizens of Central City and was having to get the alerts.

Looking up, Barry apologized, "I'm so sorry, Collette, but I have to leave. I'll see you back at work?" Collette nodded, as he stood up off the chair and stopped between running off, "Maybe I could...take you to Star Labs sometime?"

Tucking a curl behind her ear, Collette nodded as Barry jogged out, not knowing that the moment he walked out the door, he sped off to help the victims of what would be later find out, was an arson case. All she knew, was that he was nice and that she was beginning to enjoy her time in Central City.

* * *

><p>After the fire, Barry had gone back to the lab. Dr. Wells had refrained from saying anything, since Caitlin and Cisco were fawning over him. He was fortunate to have such thriving talent working for him and the two really balanced each other out. One was serious and logical, while the other had big thoughts and an unstoppable enthusiasm when approaching everything to do with The Flash.<p>

"You know," Lexi slipped up atop the computer desk, once everyone left that night, "Barry and the others went out last night. I believe they might be doing the same thing tonight."

Rubbing his knuckles under his chin, Harrison smirked, "I have a feeling you're about to make a point."

Crossing her legs, Lexi stated, "I'm saying - we should go out. As your...companion, as well as a young twenty-five year old, I don't much like being cooped up. And don't you want to stretch your legs?"

"I get plenty of stretching accomplished with you around," He smugly smirked, before adding, "Besides, I need to keep up this ruse at all times. If someone saw me without the chair, it wouldn't bode well. But...I do admit, you've done excellent work recently. Hm, how do you like sushi?"

Lexi tilted her chin up victoriously, while cooing, "I love sushi."

Returning the smirk, Harrison motioned, "Get changed. I'll call a cab."

Sliding off the table, Lexi ran her fingers along Harrison's shoulders before sauntering away.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Lexi noticed about Dr. Wells, it was that he favored the color black in regards to his clothing. Not much changed, except that he swapped his long sleeved shirt for a button up, collared one with a blazer over that. All black. Not that she mind, he looked quite sharp, as always.<p>

Lexi on the other hand slipped into the special cab they ordered, in a tight, red minidress. A thin, long silver necklace hung from her neck and on her feet were black pumps. It was a little chilly outside, but Harrison surmised that she was looking to pull out all the stops considering they were finally going out as a duo.

As she situated herself in the seat next to his wheelchair, which was hooked up properly; Harrison leaned over and complimented, "I must say, you look stunning tonight."

A sincere smile formed on her lips, Lexi turning back to the scientist, "And you are a very handsome man," Running her hand over his knee, she shrugged, "A little tightly wound, but eh, I don't mind."

Eyes shifting downwards, Harrison smirked in amusement as he watched her hand sensually rub along his only were they in a cab, but to the outside world, he was paralyzed below the waist. To react at all would completely shatter the lie he had woven and she was playing to that weakness.

"Two can play at that game, Ms. Synn."

"You could, but you should know," Leaning inwards, she whispered in his ear, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Eyes staring straight ahead, so to make sure the cab driver was not paying attention, Dr. Wells stated, "You're lying."

Lexi shrugged and sat back in the chair, "I could be. Or I could not be, it's up to you to find out."

Harrison laughed softly, shaking his head while turning towards her. She had a confident smirk on her face, her eyebrow tilted up as if telling him to challenge her. Unfortunately, the cab stopped and it would seem they were in front of the restaurant. It may have seemed cruel, but he was a patient man. Sometimes, the waiting made it all the better.

"Let me help you, honey." Lexi cooed, reaching over to unbuckle the belt locked around him. It was just so convenient that while doing so, her hand brushed against his crotch - making his erection twitch at the contact. They exchanged a knowing glance, before she pulled away to let the cab driver help.

Only a few restaurant patrons gave them a look, but for the most part they were left alone as they were sat at a table in the middle of the restaurant. Harrison took it upon himself to order them a bottle of wine, as a waiter filled their glasses with water. The lights were dimmed and the decor was trendy and modern.

The wine came quickly, causing Lexi to give an impressed smile, "Do you flaunt your money in front of all your dates?"

Letting out a gently snort, Harrison lifted his glass and took a small sniff of its aroma, "I don't have dates. Believe it or not, I eat a lot of fast food."

"No, I don't believe that." Lexi chuckled, while taking a sip of the red wine.

"Everyone doesn't seem to either," He laughed, with a small shrug, "The truth is, after Tess died, I didn't much care for going out. And when you dedicate your life to science, you don't have time for fancy meals."

Eyebrows furrowed inwards, Lexi asked, "Who's Tess?"

Something akin to a rueful smile appeared on the doctor's face, as he reached up to take off his glasses and set them aside, "My late wife. Tess and I met in college and we soon found that we wanted the same things - we wanted to work towards the same goals. She died in a car crash fourteen years ago."

Lexi wasn't sure what to say. Their relationship thus far had been playful and intellectual, perhaps aggressive at times due to training, but this...this was serious. It was raw and it added a new level to whatever they had. It took both back and they sat there in silence, almost appreciating the depth it brought to the table.

"Thank you for sharing that with me."

Harrison gave the young woman a smile, reaching over the table to take a hold of her hand and run his thumb along her knuckles. Lexi smiled at the contact, feeling the mood lighten as the waiter walked over to take their order. Since they hadn't really been looking at their menus, the telekinetic allowed the doctor to order their appetizers and ask for time to decide their meals.

Taking another sip of the wine, Dr. Wells cleared his throat, "On a change of subject; your training has been lax."

"I've been doing some exercises of my own." Lexi declared confidently.

Raising an eyebrow, Dr. Wells inquired,"Is that so? Maybe you'd like to display some of your newfound talents?"

Lexi smirked smugly, sitting back in her chair and crossing her legs. She brought up the glass of wine and took a slow sip. Harrison's eyes were focused on her, waiting to see what she could do. His gaze was as intense as someone sitting in an opera house, watching a orchestra play out a grand symphony.

Slowly, Harrison felt his belt buckle beginning to be undone. Looking down, he noticed that indeed it was opening up, as well as the zipper to his pants being pulled down. Luckily, the tablecloth was covering what was happening, or else anyone could see. It even felt like she was attempting to squeeze his underwear around his shaft, which had become hard in that moment.

"Fascinating," He breathed, feeling the slight difficulty she was having in getting a good grip with her mind, "Having trouble finishing the job?" He playfully remarked.

Pursing her lips, Lexi used her powers to zip his pants back up and redo his belt buckle, just in time for their appetizers to get to the table, "Don't worry, that'll come later."

* * *

><p>If Dr. Harrison Wells believed in a god, he would thank whoever that is for the stamina that Lexi Synn seemed to possess. Such a structured young woman, with a clever wit, an understanding of how to play the game, astonishing power, and a body that she knew exactly what to do with. She was a true example of how boundless the human form was; every moment with her furthered his study and he enjoyed it all.<p>

Sat naked in his lap, Lexi grinded her curved behind into his pelvis as Harrison buried his length deep inside her womanhood. The two hours they were out to dinner felt like foreplay and he couldn't be bothered with any of it once they got home. He had pulled her into his lap and traveled to his apartment, where the two proceeded to tear away at each other's clothes.

One hand traveled up her spine, while the other reached around and grabbed her breast. Lexi's legs were spread over his lap and her hands were gripping the arms of the chair, using it to bounce herself up and down. All those years of pole dancing had really worked out her muscles and she had no qualms about being the one on top. Nothing seemed to slow her down or stop her from constantly impaling herself onto his length.

Squeezing her vagina walls around the shaft, Lexi pulled her hips up before dropping herself down. Dr. Wells was a man normally in control, but all he could do was sit back and enjoy the way her hips were rotating every time she pulled herself up and down. The feeling of the control she had of her vaginal muscles had him both impressed and left him speechless.

Continuously pumping his length with her vaginal walls, Lexi threw her head back and let out a loud moan as she felt her orgasm coming in close. Harrison's fingers had reached over and began playing with her swollen nub, bringing her to her finish and causing her to begin jerking spontaneously atop him.

Grabbing her hips, Dr. Wells moved her up and down a few more times before pulling her off. His sticky seed splashed up against her flat stomach, Lexi gasping at the suddenness of it. It was such a dirty act, but neither care as the doctor pulled her mouth towards his own to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Curling into his lap, Lexi rested her cheek against his strong shoulder and relaxed in their post-coital bliss. Harrison didn't care about cleaning up in that moment, as he picked her up and brought them to the bed so they could tuck themselves underneath the covers. They would tidy up later and he could throw the sheets in the wash.

Cheek resting atop his chest, Lexi wrapped her arm around waist and asked, "When are you going to tell your team? About me?...about us."

Harrison licked his full lips, staring upwards as his fingers laced through her black locks,"The world isn't ready yet to find out about what you're capable of," Pulling her closer into his arms, he begged, "Trust me, it's not the right time."

Lexi ignored the fact that he seemed to brush off her question about them, just sighing as she curled herself closer to his body. It should have been something she was used to, considering she barely used her powers before even meeting him. But, with it becoming finely tuned and she feeling more in control, what was the need to hide? Harrison had no problem speaking about Barry's abilities, but why was she left in the dark?

Settling into his arms, Lexi shut the lights and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: In honor of the new episode of the Flash premiering tonight, I give you the next chapter! I'm so excited, how about you guys!? I don't have too much to say here except thanks to all my followers! You are beautiful and you keep me going!

Disclaimer and warnings: This story will include cursing, sexual innuendos, sexual situations, age difference, homosexual undertones, homosexual overtones, voyeurism, sexually ambiguous situations, some liberties as to who the hell Harrison even is. I do not own anyone belonging to the DC world and don't claim to. I have one OC in this story that will be focused on and an OC borrowed from IttyBittyBrittany that will come in later. Thank you!

Chapter Six

When Harrison had gotten up the next morning, he had put on a pot of coffee and had it brewed for them to have for breakfast. The doctor didn't often eat much in the mornings and Lexi wasn't really hungry in that moment. But, having a nice cup of Joe first thing when she woke up was more than welcomed.

The two were sat around a small round table, when his security system alerted him to someone entering the building. Holding a mug in her hands, Lexi commented, "For someone who isn't much of a people person, people are always coming in and out of your facility."

"It was meant to be a place for scientific interaction, not what it's become today," Dr. Wells explained, before looking up at the screen and frowning at who it was, "Put on a robe."

Lexi could see the way Harrison's face had dropped seeing who it was, causing her to turn her head and see someone in military uniform heading up. It wasn't often that the doctor looked so sour and she could hear the seriousness in his tone of voice. Not wanting to delve in further, she stood up and grabbed her silk robe, since it seemed this stranger knew the code for the elevator that led to Dr. Wells's apartment.

Once the doors opened, Harrison turned towards the man and greeted, "General Eiling, I don't remember inviting you to my home so early."

"This is still a lab, isn't it?" The General coyly asked, "And that's hardly the way you should greet a man you were once partners with."

Lips forming into a tight line, the doctor retorted, "That was before I found out the inhumane ways you looked to accomplish tasks with. Now, what do I owe this visit to?"

With a smug smirk, the older man stood with his hands behind his back and answered, "Stand down, Harrison, I'm not here for you," Turning his focus to Lexi, he smiled, "I'm here for your lady friend. You see, I was out last night and saw you out with this lovely looking date here. And now I see you two here, looking like you had quite a night. But, considering your...predicament and her obvious level of attractiveness, I have to question the sincerity of what's going on here."

"Get to the point, Wade." Harrison rolled his eyes, shaking his head to the side.

Smirking, the General looked back at Lexi and asked, "My question is, you're obviously into charity work, but how much for a night with a real man?"

The question caused Lexi's face to drop, her shoulders drooping as the question took her back. Stunned, the words finally made their way to her mouth, "Excuse me?"

"I asked, how much, sweetheart?"

Seeing the anger flashing before Lexi's eyes and not wanting an accident to occur, Harrison rolled forward and instructed the general, "Get out, general. You've extended your stay and frankly, have been very rude. You have no place here and I will not have you ruining my breakfast."

With a confident and self-assured smirk, the general winked over at Lexi before nodding towards Harrison. He didn't say a word, as he walked over to the elevator and left. Dr. Wells rubbed his eyes, already beginning to apologize, "General Eiling and I briefly worked together, he-"

"He thought I was a prostitute," Lexi gawked, looking back at him incredulously, "He thought I was a hooker and you didn't make any attempt to correct him. You didn't tell him I was anything, you just sat there."

A small sigh escaped his lips, as Harrison slowly stood from the chair and walked over, "The general is arrogant and just wanted to get under my skin; to say anything more would to be antagonize him. I just wanted him out."

Not satisfied with his answer, Lexi argued, "You think he's the only one? Ever since Joe saw me, everyone has been looking at me like I'm just your sex toy. I'm not a prostitute, I don't sell my body. I may have been a stripper, but I had control when I was one. Now, everyone thinks I'm spreading my legs for money. And you think anyone thinks down on the man for that? No, they just think you're the cripple who is getting lucky."

Frowning at the emotional state Lexi was in, Harrison made a move forward before feeling his body stopped. It was as if a barrier was put between the two and soon he felt the force field pushing him back, having to walk backwards in order to avoid being thrown to the ground. The aggressiveness of her actions stunned him; when had she learned to do that?

As Lexi angrily walked away from him, Dr. Wells realized that she was getting stronger and had more control of her powers. Though she was angry, it was not sporadic or as destructive as what she described would happen in the past. She was learning to control her abilities when mad and he knew in that moment that he had miscalculated how bad it would be if she ever lost control.

He needed a way to control that.

* * *

><p>Collette had been walking around a corner, papers held in her hands, when she rounded a corner and bumped into someone. Everything she had been holding instantly were knocked to the ground and she felt a panic, since they were supposed to be in order. Why did she always walk with her head down?<p>

When her blue eyes directed downwards, she noticed red, expensive looking high heel pumps. Looking upwards, she noticed a girl standing in front of her that made her want to hide away. Flawless smokey eyes, shiny lipgloss, black hair framing her face, tanned skin, and a long sleeved charcoal minidress - she was ashamed to say she had been staring far longer than she should have.

Offering a sympathetic smile, Lexi bent down to help her collect the papers, "How cliche, hm?"

"I'm s-sorry, I wasn't looking." Collette apologized, gulping nervously as they stood and the papers were given back to her. The other woman would have been not that much taller than herself, but with four inch heels on she felt small compared to her.

"Don't even worry about it," She winked, "Now, could you tell me where Barry Allen is?"

Collette felt herself getting even more nervous. Such a gorgeous woman and she was looking for Barry. She didn't know why she felt so insecure; she and the crime scene investigator had only gone out for coffee and would run into each other here and there. She didn't know what she had expected - what would he ever want with a girl like her when someone like this black haired girl was around?

Fidgeting, she answered, "He's in his lab. I could show you."

"That would be great, thank you. I'm Lexi."

"C-Collette."

The curly haired girl quickly shuffled to lead the way, hoping not to look at Lexi anymore. Collette was not a confident girl. She was petite and knew that she was young looking. She didn't have a large chest and wasn't sexually confident like many women. It made her insecure and she felt silly. She couldn't see how much the other woman was smiling at her; the former stripper thinking she was quite cute and pretty looking.

Heading up to the lab, Barry smiled upon seeing Collette. Lexi instantly knew she was the girl that Dr. Wells was concerned with, but she didn't care about that. The speedster was obviously into the curly haired newcomer and it was adorable. He hadn't even noticed the telekinetic at first, which was even more of a sign that he liked the Arkansan.

"Oh, hi, Lexi, I didn't expect to see you here." Barry finally greeted, awkwardly shifting his attention away from Collette.

Collette quietly scurried away, though unbeknownst to them, actually stood on the other side of the door and shamefully listened in, "She's cute," Lexi commented, stepping forward, "You like her."

Scratching the back of his head, Barry laughed gently, "She's...she's nice, really nice. I was thinking about taking her to Star Labs. You think Dr. Wells would be mad about that?"

"Fuck him," Lexi snorted, seeing the shocked expression on Barry's face, "Sorry. What I meant was, everyone knows you were there for nine months and you're friends with Caitlin and Cisco, so why not? Maybe it'll help take the stick out of Harrison's ass."

Collette blushed at the vulgarity in which Lexi was speaking, keeping herself quiet as she heard Barry say, "You're my friend too, Lexi, you don't need to feel like you're an outcast. Caitlin is just...confused about the relationship you have with Dr. Wells."

"I knew that you knew."

"Well, I'm usually good with those kind of things."

Raising an eyebrow, Lexi smirked smugly and cooed, "And yet you can't see that that girl likes you?"

Both Collette and Barry silently gawked, blushing at the accusation, "W-What?" He asked.

With a roll of her eyes, Lexi folded her arms and gave him a look, "Oh, you should have seen the way she was looking at me when I said I was here for you. It was like she was discouraged - she likes you, Barry. Don't leave her hanging around wondering if you feel the same way. Bring her to the lab, she'll think it's romantic."

"I'll um...yes, I will do that," Barry smiled, "Is...was there something you wanted to talk about?"

The change in direction caused Lexi to frown, looking off to the side and shrugging, "I suppose I just wanted to speak about Harrison...make sure you didn't think I was...pitying him."

Collette could hear the hurt in her voice, like she was truly hurt by something this Harrison had done. She didn't know who he was, though she did remember hearing something about a doctor when she had first met Barry and his friends the other night. It sounded like however Lexi felt, this man didn't return the feelings.

Offering her a smile, Barry spoke, "I don't think that way at all. I see you too. He has fun. I see the way you two look at each other and the knowing smiles you give each other. He likes you, Lexi, but I just don't think he's used to having a female companion. Just give him sometime. It's obvious that you mean a lot to him."

Lexi knew that was true, but she just didn't know what aspect of her was what Harrison really liked about her.

* * *

><p>Lexi used the elevator that went straight to Harrison's apartment, not wanting to see Caitlin and Cisco in that moment. They were nice and incredibly intelligent, but she wasn't feeling too good about herself and didn't want that reflecting. She knew how things looked and if Dr. Wells was just honest about everything, it wouldn't look like she was just a prostitute for hire. She'd at least be happy with the title of mentor and apprentice.<p>

Walking into the apartment, she decided to walk to the chic kitchen and fix herself a glass of vodka. Three in the afternoon wasn't too early, was it? After all, it was five o'clock somewhere. She didn't often day drink, but if men could casually sit around and drink scotch then she should be around to leisurely drink when she wanted to.

While putting ice cubes in the rock glass, Lexi felt two arms wrap around her waist. Harrison's limbs were long and hugged snugly around her toned abdomen, gently pulling her into his body. Her own frame stiffened upon the contact, not ready quite yet to give up being mad at him.

Feeling his lips kiss the back of her head, Lexi let out a sigh while feeling her body relaxing. When his left hand rubbed over her shoulder blade and his mouth pressed against her neck did she finally loosen up, moving into him and pouting, "I'm still mad at you."

"I know," Harrison rested his chin atop her head, rocking her gently with his body, "I know you don't want to be viewed like that. I don't see you like that, but you have to understand, no matter what, General Eiling would have still felt that way. He wasn't doing it against you; he was trying to get under my skin. We used to work together and he's never let it go that I tore up the contract between us. I know...I know you want me to say something, but please trust me. It's not the right time, but I will, I will eventually. Just be patient with me."

While the answer was not the one she wanted, Lexi understood. They were dealing with delicate matters. Not only concerning Barry, but her own powers. Ever since metahumans began showing up, they needed to work on an entirely differently level of precaution. Not only did he wanted to make sure her powers were at their max, but also wanted to be sure she didn't attract any of the wrong attention.

Turning around in his arms, Lexi leaned against the counter while holding onto his biceps and commenting, "You don't seem to keep very good company."

The statement caused Harrison to lightly laugh, leaning inwards to press a kiss into Lexi's lips. Reaching upwards, he turned on the monitor mounted on the wall above them so she could see Caitlin and Cisco in the lab, "I keep very good company now and I've weeded out everyone toxic in my life," Looking back down at her, he cupped her cheek with his hand and insisted, "But, no other company means as much to me as yours."

Lexi felt touched, looking up at the older man and seeing how sincere he was. Considering he had dedicated his whole life to science and hadn't been in a real relationship for fourteen years, she imagined his skills were rusty. She could understand - her instability with her powers had left her guarded when it came to opening up and stripping was a good way to distance the mind and heart from physical actions.

"You know," She started, grabbing onto his shirt, "Normal women in my profession get things of monetary value. I haven't gotten one piece of jewelry."

Glad that she was back to teasing him, Dr. Wells chuckled while rubbing his thumb across her cheek, "Didn't I let you take the company card?"

Dr. Wells pulled away at that point, situating himself back in his chair as Lexi defended, "I only bought lingerie and it was more for you than it was for me."

"I don't need to buy you something of value," He smirked, "I'm a scientist, I can make you one."

Lexi looked impressed as Harrison motioned for her to follow him. Instead of taking her to the area everyone else was in, he took her to a separate room on the same floor. It looked something akin to a doctor's office, asking her to sit down in the vacant chair and pushed the fabric down her shoulder.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him curiously and asked, "I thought you already took blood."

"The weather is getting colder and Flu season will be upon us," Moving over, Dr. Wells pulled her collar to expose her shoulder blade more, picking up the needle that he had just opened up and filled with a serum, "I need you at perfect health; progress will have to stop if you get sick."

Lexi nodded and allowed him to inject the syringe in her bicep. While she had thought he was giving her a Flu shot, in reality he was injecting nanites into her blood system. Though they had just made up, Harrison couldn't take chances. The force field she had displayed the previous night was the beginning of what she would be able to achieve. It showed him how potentially dangerous her abilities could become and he needed some failsafe way to assure that if she got out of hand, he could stop her.

* * *

><p>"I was told, by Barry that you and your young assistant are in some kind of relationship."<p>

Joe had asked Dr. Wells to meet with him the next day for coffee. Considering Barry was the detective's adopted son and the doctor was a mentor to him, they had to come to a mutual understanding. Neither could play tug-of-war with him as who was the most important man in his life and had to work together.

Knowing that Lexi had told Barry, Harrison smirked slightly while casually explaining, "Ms. Synn and I...have a mutual relationship with each other," Seeing the look on the other man's face, "Jealous, Joe?"

Dr. Wells knew it looked arrogant to ask such a thing, but even though him and Joe were pseudo friends, he still could tell there was a sense of pity in the man's voice. Due to everyone thinking he was paralyzed, there was an aspect of oh that's nice. She's doing you a favor, she's being charitable. He didn't want anyone thinking Lexi was taking pity on him, even if he knew in real life he really could walk.

Opening his mouth to talk, Joe stopped momentarily before expressing, "I was actually asking because, you know Barry is the same age as your...companion. So is my daughter Iris."

"So?" Harrison asked simply, "Lexi is a fascinating individual. Age has nothing to do with it - her mind is far more advanced than anyone her age. But, I don't have children, Joe, so maybe I think about it in a different way," A crease formed in between his eyebrows, as he asked, "Are you concerned with your daughter being around my facility? I'm not some predator."

Joe immediately put his hands up, "No, no, I would never think that. I just...I guess I've been out of the dating market for quite some time."

Picking up his coffee, Dr. Wells laughed and nodded, "Believe me, it hasn't been top priority for me either."


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: How awesome was tonight's episode! I mean, every time I watch The Flash, I am more and more convinced that it's quite possibly the greatest show on television now. Harrison's development was amazing and keeps me guessing at every second. I know this story does not follow the flow of the show, but it was pretty much fleshed out before finding out things and I do believe that by constantly trying to keep up with the show that this story would become lazy and would tumble over itself. So, I guess this is an AU and I still hope you all like it! Thank you so all my reviewers!

Disclaimer and warnings: This story will include cursing, sexual innuendos, sexual situations, age difference, homosexual undertones, homosexual overtones, voyeurism, sexually ambiguous situations, some liberties as to who the hell Harrison even is. I do not own anyone belonging to the DC world and don't claim to. I have one OC in this story that will be focused on and an OC borrowed from PixelTheLittlestFembot - who is now IttyBittyBrittany, that will come in later. Thank you!

Chapter Seven

By the time Harrison had gotten back to Star Labs, he saw Lexi waiting outside for him. Unfortunately, he had not gotten her to quit smoking just yet. But, that was not what he was most focused on. Though her hair was straightened and she had applied her signature smoky eye makeup, she was wearing a Star Labs grey tee shirt, skinny jeans capri pants, and purple low top converse.

With a raised eyebrow, Harrison kept rolling passed her as Lexi flicked her cigarette out, "I can dress casual sometimes."

"You know throwing a lit cigarette out in a field surrounded by fencing and Hazardous and Keep Out signs may not give off the right image," Harrison commented, leading her to the elevator, "And yes, I am a little taken back."

"Just wait until you see what's going on upstairs."

Dr. Wells was too busy giving Lexi a look to really decipher what her Cheshire grin meant. It wasn't until they got off at the main floor that he saw his team, plus one. The only other people who had been to the facility was Joe, Iris, and Felicity - the latter who was always welcomed. Such a brilliant young mind, it was too bad she was on The Arrow's team instead of theirs.

Instead, there was a young girl with a head of blonde curls standing around with the others - Barry leaning against against the computer station. Eyebrows furrowed in, as Harrison approached the group and asked, "May I ask what's going on?"

All four turned around, Collette noticing the look the man in the wheelchair was giving her. It was one of distrust and like he didn't want her there. Though he was sitting down, he somehow still made her feel small. Had she done something wrong? Barry had said it wouldn't be a problem for her to be at Star Labs, but the look the doctor gave her said something entirely different.

Smiling, Barry introduced, "Collette, meet the owner and director of Star Labs - Dr. Harrison Wells. This is Collette Faust, she works at the station with me and Joe."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Faust," He nodded politely enough, adjusting his glasses and asking, "What can we do for you today?"

"I was gonna show her something." Barry explained, looking over to Cisco, who looked equally excited and Caitlin, whose stoneface hid any indication of how she felt.

It was clear that Harrison was uncomfortable with the idea of Barry sharing his secret with this stranger, but the look Lexi gave him was saying that it was up to him who he shared his abilities with. Losing the battle made his fist clench, cracking his neck, and forcing himself to smile and just accept it.

Excited, Barry jogged over to the treadmill, as Collette waited on the other side of the glass to watch. She was curious as to why he wanted to show her him running, but she stayed quiet and waited. Everyone else looked as if they knew what was about to happen and it made her even more curious when Lexi winked at her.

What started out as a light jog turned into a brisk run, which still impressed Collette. What happened next, she couldn't entirely understand. Barry, running faster than the speed of light. Turning into a blur and sparks flying, her friend was suddenly just this flash of light before her eyes. He must have been doing over five hundred miles per hour and she knew she wasn't right with her math.

Mouth wide open, Collette stared as Lexi leaned in and asked, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"H-how...how is he able to do that?" Collette asked, stunned.

Running his tongue along his lips, Harrison worked his jaw before answering, "Mr. Allen was affected by an accident ten months ago when a particle accelerator blast left this very facility. It allows him to achieve superhuman speed."

"T-The Streak - The Flash! I've read about him. Iris writes about him." Collette blurted out, turning around in surprise to look at the others.

"Iris doesn't know," Barry's voice pulled her in his direction, walking towards her as if he didn't build a sweat, "But, that was cool, right?"

Big blue eyes widened even larger, not exactly knowing what to say, "Um...is...is it hard to do that?"

With a kind smile, Barry shook his head, "Not at all. It's really easy. Actually, sometimes walking normally is what feels weird," Collette giggled slightly, as he added, "But, no one besides those in this room and Detective West know, so-"

"Please be discreet." Harrison finished, his voice sharper than Collette had expected it to be.

The blonde haired girl nodded feverishly, looking down as if she were back in school being scolded by the teacher. Noticing this, Lexi narrowed her eyes and folded her arms as she stepped forward and proposed, "Barry, how can Collette get a true idea of your abilities unless you actually take it outside? The park sounds like a lovely way to display what you can really do."

Dr. Wells was practically glaring daggers at Lexi, as Barry put his hands in his back pockets and shrugged, "Would you like to go to the park?"

"I would." Collette smiled, feeling somewhat more comfortable than she had before. From what she had gotten that one day she had listened in, Lexi was in fact in a relationship with the wheelbound doctor. She seemed to be able to keep him in line, as he didn't seem so adept in social skills. Not that she was any better.

With smiles on both their faces, they made their ways out, with Barry promising to do extra work as far as his running the next day. To take Dr. Wells's focus off of the speedster, Caitlin approached him and asked, "Dr. Wells, would you mind looking at an equation for me?"

Eyes lingering for a moment, Harrison turned towards Caitlin and shook his head, "Not at all."

* * *

><p>As promised, Barry had gone to Star Labs with the intention of dedicating his whole day to Harrison. Dr. Wells was obsessed with what the young speedster could achieve. How fast could he go, what else could he use his abilities for, and could it possibly help the advancement in medical science and the basic structure of humans as they knew it. The doctor wanted to know and his protege seemed to be along with him on the ride, as well as Cisco and Caitlin.<p>

While Harrison fixated himself on his little trophy, Lexi took a stroll of the city. It had been a while since she had really been out and enjoyed herself. So much of her days had been filled with everything and anything to do with Star Labs. Working on her powers, observing Barry, filing, and of course her relationship with Harrison, she didn't have much time when she wasn't thinking about work.

Lexi didn't mind walking in four inch heels. She felt natural in them and since it was getting cold outside, she had a thin material long sleeved open sweater over her white strapless top. Harrison provided her with the means to live without stripping, but even though she teased him occasionally, she never took advantage of his money.

Cars were speeding by, as they always were. Central City was comparable to New York City, as far as the traffic and clutter were concerned. You really had to watch where you were walking or else you could possible find yourself in the papers under either the accident section or the obituary.

In that moment, it seemed a teenage boy had decided whatever he was doing on his phone was more important than paying attention. If he had actually bothered to look up, he'd see the light was green and cars were indeed zooming by. It was just his luck that the man in a nice Lexus speeding towards seemed to also be on his phone and also not paying attention. It was a recipe for disaster.

Lexi had almost expected The Flash to show up and sweep the teenager out of the way. But, he wasn't. Barry was with Harrison and it would take her too long to get her phone out of her pocket, put in the security code, and find the proper number to call. Something needed to be done and now.

A large gulp slid down her throat, as she thinned her lips and contracted hard. Lifting up her hands, she did all she could to direct her concentration on the field surrounding the car. To follow it and then hug the object. She didn't want to do anything else, but make sure that teenager wasn't harmed.

Every muscle in her body tightened as she sent out her power and curled her fingers inwards, as if pushing on the breaks. She could feel the weight of the car pressing on her, but she sent back the energy and could see the car slowing down, until it came to a complete stop in front of the clueless teenager and left the driver confused as hell.

Bringing her arms to her side to to not bring any attention, Lexi breathed heavily as she realized that everything around her was unharmed. She had successfully stopped a moving vehicle from hitting someone and nothing was broken. Nothing had been crushed or shattered and no life was lost that day. She almost couldn't believe it.

Lexi's head turned around, as if wanting someone to have seen what she could do. Had she really done that? It seemed impossible, but she had done it. Was it even possible that Harrison's work with her was paying off? She didn't feel sporadic. She felt focused and was able to actually pinpoint how to do what she wanted. She had did it - her powers were no longer this monster she feared. She was in control and for the first time in a long time, she felt sincerely happy.

* * *

><p>"Mm, Barry, someone has been working out." Lexi couldn't help, but seductively purr as she sauntered into the lab that afternoon.<p>

Covered in sweat, Barry laughed as he pressed a hand towel to his forehead, "New speed today - six hundred."

"Haven't you reached that before?"

"When exercerting himself, he's gone up to over eight hundred miles per hour," Cisco stood up and explained, "But, not as his normal speed. This was a new personal best - he held the speed for five minutes!"

Lexi gave a smile, as the team seemed pleased with the result. Anything he did was impressive, considering on record the fastest man supposedly could only run thirteen miles per hour. Harrison seemed satisfied with the progress of the day, as it seemed the three were getting ready to head out.

"Hey, Lexi, we're all going to go down to the bar - Iris, Eddie, and Collette are meeting us, if you wanna come." Barry offered.

Dr. Wells looked in between the two. As if they were both his prized possessions. God forbid they ever had to go up against each other, he didn't want emotions getting in the way. Not realizing how the doctor felt, Lexi smiled, "Thank you, Barry, but I would like to speak with Dr. Wells in privacy."

The doctor could have sworn he heard Cisco whispered an ooooh under his breath, but he didn't concentrate on that as the three left and it was only him and the telekinetic in the room. Lexi had a look of satisfaction and contained delight, waiting until they were alone before letting her arms loose.

"You won't believe what I did today."

Seeing the excitement on her face, Dr. Wells returned the smile, "Tell me."

"I stopped a moving car," She spoke, tears welling in her eyes, "I felt it...controlled it. I was able to stop a car from hitting a boy. No crushed busses...not shattered glass. I was able to stop him - I did it. And it's all because of you."

The feeling of accomplishment surged through the doctor, as he held up his hand and insisted, "This was your doing, Lexi. You accomplished this. Your powers are boundless, they just need to be unlocked."

"You believed in me."

"I told you, I see a great future for you," Harrison smiled, before standing up and walking over to her, "Next thing we have to do, is get you to learn how to levitate yourself."

Lexi then frowned, while folding her arms, "Can't we take one moment to celebrate what I actually did? I can control other objects, not myself."

Slowly shaking his head, Harrison gently scolded, "The first thing you should be learning to do is control yourself. Look at what you accomplished today. Did you shatter any windows? Crush any buses. There's nothing you can't do. It just takes time," Kissing her forehead, he motioned to the side, "Go to the apartment, I have some champagne. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Feeling exhilarated, Lexi nodded and headed to the elevator. She had no idea that Harrison was going to his private room that required his fingerprints to enter, so to pull up her file and log everything she had just told him. She also didn't know his hypothesis regarding her case. That as impressed by her as he was and though he wanted to continue to help her improve her abilities, he feared that if angered, the result may be catastrophic.

* * *

><p>Wiping her nose with a tissue, Collette held in the need to sneeze one Monday morning. It was beginning to get colder and winter would be upon them soon. The fluctuation in weather was affecting her - since one day it was freezing cold and the next day it would be sunny and no need for a jacket.<p>

The smell of hot chocolate wafted her nostrils, causing her to look up and see Barry smiling down at her. It felt nice to have a friend in Central City. Iris was incredibly nice and so was everyone else she was introduced to, but the metahuman made an extra effort to really make her feel welcomed.

"I heard you sniffling down the hall." Barry laughed, handing her to the hot beverage.

Blinking her eyes, she grabbed the cup slowly as if asking him if he was sure it was for her. She had only gotten to work about ten minutes prior and she realized that Barry must have used his superhuman speed to retrieve her the hot chocolate. It was such a nice act on his part and she found herself salivating at the very smell of the yummy drink.

Feeling the warmth of the cup, Collette smiled, "Thank you, Barry. You didn't need to do this."

With a shrug, he kindly explained, "It was nothing. I'll see you around?"

Collette nodded, as Barry smiled and walked away. His kind actions made her happy and she held the hot chocolate close to her body, as if treasuring it. Unfortunately, she didn't have many friends and the only ones she made in Central City were due to Iris. It felt nice to be accepted and she felt the beverage was a symbol of that friendship.

* * *

><p>Collette was not the only one feeling under the weather. Lexi grimaced as she walked into the lab that day, rubbing her throat and causing Caitlin to ask, "Is something wrong?"<p>

"Just my throat feeling a little scratchy."

Caitlin walked over to the other woman, reaching her hand up and feeling her forehead. It struck Lexi that besides Dr. Wells, Dr. Snow was there the most out of everyone else. Cisco made the toys at Star Lab and was clearly dedicated to his work, but it was probably the fact that her fiance was gone that she didn't want to go home at night.

Lips pursed, Caitlin pulled her towards the medbay, "You have a slight fever. You're probably coming down with a cold."

Lexi was confused. She could have sworn Harrison had given her a flu shot not too long ago. It was the beginning was November and it was just in October that he had given her the vaccination. Unless whatever he had given her was not the current virus, considering each year it seemed to mutate.

Still, the black haired woman sat down and waited for Caitlin to come with a new syringe. It seemed all she had been doing upon going to Star Labs was giving blood and being shot up of whatever the scientists concocted. Not that she mind - if she suffered from trypanophobia, then maybe it would have been a different story.

After sliding the needle in her skin, Caitlin took the blood sample and hooked it up to their technologically advanced computer, which would show them what exactly was going on. It just so happened to be in that moment that the alert sounded, signalling that Barry was trying to contact them. The Flash was needed.

"Go, this can wait." Lexi insisted, as Caitlin stood and ran to where she was needed. Cisco seemed to have popped up out of nowhere, communicating with Barry.

It left Lexi with her blood sample and the computer screen. It was so interesting what blood cells actually looked like. Though, something else seemed to be joining said cells and caused her to take a closer look. Something along the lines of nanobots were floating along. Why were there nanites in her bloodstream?

Things slowly began to settle in as she pieced everything together. Nanites were meant to control. They were little robots in the bloodstream that could be activated by a switch. She had telekinetic powers that could become dangerous and now that she was learning to finely tune her abilities, she could use that to her advantage.

Dr. Wells knew this and he wanted a killswitch.


	8. Chapter 8

TC Stark: Guys, your reviews make me beam! Seriously, I am so happy! I had originally written this story in a huge document and wasn't aware how soon I had written the lemon and wasn't sure if premiering it in the third chapter was a good idea or not. But, you guys make me regret nothing! Thank you, seriously! If I could take one moment for a little self promotion, I am a writer. At heart, this is my passion. What I wish to do in life. So, I created a Facebook page for myself and if you all could take a moment to like it, it would warm my heart. Thank you! TC Stark's Writing Corner

I also wanna take a moment to thank a particular reviewer: MysticNight36 - thank you for being so kind! I hope this story continues to live up to what you've come to expect from it and thank you for liking Lexi and Harrison's relationship thus far!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer and warnings: This story will include cursing, sexual innuendos, sexual situations, age difference, homosexual undertones, homosexual overtones, voyeurism, sexually ambiguous situations, some liberties as to who the hell Harrison even is. I do not own anyone belonging to the DC world and don't claim to. I have one OC in this story that will be focused on and an OC borrowed from PixelTheLittlestFembot - who is now IttyBittyBrittany, that will come in later. Thank you!

Chapter 8

Pulling the blood sample from the computer - so no one could know - she angrily stomped out of the room; luckily Caitlin and Cisco were too preoccupied with Barry. How could she have not seen this before? It had never been about helping her or even a relationship; she was an experiment to Wells and his creation scared him.

Speak of the Devil. Walking into the hallway, she saw Dr. Wells wheeling out of the elevator. Before he could say anything, Lexi stopped the doctor in his tracks and growled, "What is this!?"

Seeing the vial of blood in her hands, he furrowed his eyebrows in and went to speak, to which she cut him off by throwing the thing against the floor. He ignored the mess it made, as Lexi demanded, "Nanites? _Nanites! _Why are nanites in _my _blood?"

"Lexi, you have to understand, your powers-"

"Are _my _powers," She expressed, "I asked you to _help _me with _my _powers. Not use it for whatever sick future you're planning. I am not a trophy or a toy like your precious Barry. I see the way you look at him; it's the same way you look at me. It's why you didn't bother defending me to the general, because you're just using me. I'm something for you to put up on a mantel and when I act up, what? You'll shut me down? Go ahead, I'm acting up. Isn't this what you did that for?"

Trying to approach the situation with understanding and calming tones, Dr. Wells started, "I know how this looks, Lexi, but you have to understand, I want to help you. But, your powers...I've seen what you can do and it's for your protection."

Blue eyes blazing down at him, Lexi's nostrils flared up as she declared, "I am not your property. You do not get to determine my actions. And your excuses are fucking pathetic."

At that, Lexi marched away from the doctor and heading to the apartment. Harrison let out a sigh and bowed his head down, so to reach up and pinch the bridge of his nose. It was a calculated risk that she might find out about the nanites, but he thought that it would have come to light much later. He knew he was going to have a talk with her, but in the meantime he needed to clean up before someone noticed the spilled blood.

* * *

><p>It was late in at night when General Wade Eiling got a knock on his door. Spending his life dedicated to the military, he lived a little bit outside of the army base, but close enough in case he was needed. These days, he spent his time training young soldiers, making strategies for the young men and women fighting overseas, and spending his nights drinking scotch and reading the paper.<p>

Not expecting the person on the other side of the door to be the prostitute he saw with Wells that one night, General Eiling cleared his throat and greeted, "This is unexpected."

Lexi could see his eyes gazing her body up and down. It's what she had wanted by throwing on the shortest, blue sequin mini dress she had on. Even putting on a pair of silver high heel pumps, five inches. She dashed glitter on her chest, she wanted to look like sex. All to rub it in Harrison's smug face.

With a nonchalant shrug, Lexi purred, "I decided to take you up on your offer."

Pleased with her offer, the general moved back and allowed her in. Lexi made sure to sway her hips as much as possible, knowing he was looking at her plump ass. The boobs had been paid for, but her rump was a result of physical activities and God.

"So, how much for what services?"

Crooking her finger, Lexi guided him into the bedroom and directed him towards the desk chair, "We'll discuss that afterwards. Sit."

General Eiling didn't need to be told twice. A man married to his work just as much as Wells was, he hadn't time for a wife. Little did the young woman know that his often inhumane attributes were what sent women away. The good thing about prostitutes were that they were paid to succumb just about anything he put them through.

It had never been a position she subjected herself to, but Lexi decided to start out how she would have a lap dance. Swinging her legs around his waist, she lifted herself and began dancing atop him. It was normal for her to sway her body, grinding her crotch against her clients pants occasionally.

The only difference was that Eiling was allowed to touch. Lexi couldn't say no and she didn't want to. The feel of the General's hands groping her ass or squeezing her breasts fueled her further, wanting Wells to somehow know exactly what she was doing and who she was doing it with.

As Lexi pulled her dress over her head, she heard a deep guttural groan escape him. "God your tits are gorgeous. You probably fucked so many cripples to pay for them."

Lexi ignored the brutish comment, continuing to dance as he groped her breasts. She hadn't worn a bra to his house, so there was nothing stopping him from pulling her forward and taking a nipple in his mouth. It suddenly felt real - she wasn't used to a client doing this. She wasn't used to doing this.

Ignoring the voices objecting in her head, Lexi reached down and grazed her hand along his pants. There was already a large bulge and upon touching it, Eiling groaned, "Yes. You little slut, keep going."

Lexi frowned even further, undoing his zipper and freeing his throbbing hard erection. She didn't want to look at it, so instead looked at his neck as she wrapped her hand around the girth and began moving it up and down.

The General pushed his hips up into her hand, gritting his teeth as she pumped his length. Lexi had tuned out his version of dirty talk, no longer wanting to her his insults. It was bad enough she was beginning to feel exactly what he was calling her.

Feeling she warmed him up enough, Lexi pulled off the General's lap and reached inside her panties. The scene excited Eiling until he realized she was pulling a condom out, "There's no need for that."

"Rules."

Reaching down to adjust himself, he insisted, "I'm a General in the military. I get tested regularly and I know I'm clean."

Tired of hearing him beg, Lexi took it upon herself to open the condom wrapper and he up on his lap, sliding the piece of rubber around his hard cock. As disappointed as he was, he enjoyed the feel of her touching him once more.

Lexi had to look down, realizing what she was about to do. Promiscuous sex was one thing. There was at least flirting. Mutual attraction. Arousal. Kissing. Here, she simply rubbed herself after licking her fingers to get herself ready.

The General assumed it was part of her job and he didn't care, especially not with her positioning herself atop his length and finally pushing down. For a prostitute, she was tight. Maybe all that time she spent with Wells and his useless dick made her tight again.

Hands gripping his shoulders, Lexi closed her eyes. It made it easier to fake the moans. Easier to imagine herself as something she wasn't. She was a toy. Just a toy. She needed to block out her thoughts, so to not know any worth or else it would have been extremely difficult to let a man enter her that she didn't even like.

"Just like that you dirty whore. Fucking ride my hard cock," Grabbing onto her, albeit tightly, Eiling growled, "You've never been with a man like me before. A man of my power. What were you doing with Wells anyway. He couldn't even fuck you. Unless you like a limp dick, you filthy slut."

Lexi ignored him as best she could, but she could feel her heart sinking. She wasn't cheap and she wasn't a slut. She didn't want to be someone's toy, as if she didn't have any value. Why did Harrison do that to her? She thought what they had was more than that.

Suddenly, she felt Eiling grab her and stand up. The General was a big man and Lexi was lean. Her muscles were tones from years of dancing, but she was never a fighter. As he picked her up off him, she realized how easy it was for him to toss her around.

Lexi gasped as she was thrown on the bed, not having any time to scoot away as he pounced on top of her and pushed her onto her stomach. She tried to squirm away, but his hand pressed her back down and kept her there. Panting and struggling, with her face growing red. She couldn't even concentrate to use her powers against him.

Pressing himself atop her body, he grabbed her bicep and hard. Lexi tried to tense up and struggle, but he kept her under control once he grabbed at her hair, yanking her head back to see her seethe.

"We didn't agree to this." Lexi panted, feeling him tighten his hold on her body every time she tried to get up.

Managing to pull both arms behind her back and holding her wrists with one hand, Eiling chuckled, "I'll pay extra. Now, let's get rid of this pesky condom."

Eyes widening, she renewed her struggles though it was to no avail. Eiling had easily slipped the thing off, rubbing his dick along her ass cheeks before giving one a hard smack. Then another. And another.

Reaching around to grab her chin, he leaned down into her ear and growled, "Take this like the slut you are."

Feeling the General spreading her cheeks apart, she realized it was a different hole he was pressing into, "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Lexi's fingers clenched and her toes curled, as the General drove his erection deep inside her anus. It was a hole that had never been penetrated before and the suddenness of his action made her eyes tear up. It hurt and there was nothing she could do as Eiling kept her body pressed against the bed, while plunging himself deeper inside the abused opening.

Smacking his hips against the young woman's pert ass, Eiling leaned forward and breathed heavily in her ear, "Your..._umph _ass, is so fucking tight," Biting down on her shoulder blade, the General growled, "Such a slut, I would have thought...it'd be gaping and waiting."

"S-Stop, _stop!_"

"Yes! I love when they play the part." The General snarled, pressing down on her as his length plunged deep into her opening. Every pump inwards rubbed against the thin walls, the aggressive nature of his thrusts made it hard for her to find any means of comfort.

Lexi pushed her face into the bed, as the General's hips pumped faster and harder into her. Her anus felt abused and sore, having given up in trying to alleviate the pain. She could barely hear his grunting over the audible smacking of his hips against her buttocks. Her only relief was him speeding near the end, until she remembered that he wasn't wearing a condom.

The feel of his milky fluid squirting into her made Lexi grimace, tears filling his eyes at the disgusting sensation. Gasping, she let out a small sob as the General pressed himself in further so that every drop of his seed was poured deeply inside her. She hated it and she hated how dirty it made her feel.

Lexi whimpered, as the General finally began pulling himself out, making her feel even more disgusting as she felt some fluid trickle out against her thighs. She didn't want to turn around, didn't want to come face to face with him. It was a mistake going to his house; if she could take it back, she would.

"If you want, you can clean yourself up and the money will be waiting for you on the table." The General smugly spoke, reaching over to get himself a cigar.

* * *

><p>Harrison stood near the window of his apartment, musing over everything that had gone on during that day. They had encountered a metahuman that could set himself on fire, yet couldn't burn. Barry was quickly able to put him out and they put him downstairs in the holding cells where they had the two other bad guys contained.<p>

Hearing the door opening, Dr. Wells turned around to see Lexi in the doorway. He was standing and with a glass of scotch in his hand. Upon seeing her though, he furrowed his eyebrows in. The dress she was wearing was short, but that wasn't what he was concentrating on. Her hair was tousled and her mascara seemed to have bled a little, along with what looked like bite marks and bruises.

"Where were you?" He slowly asked, placing the glass down and stepping forward.

"You wanna know where I was?" Lexi started, slowly crossing one leg in front of another as she approached him, "Do you really want to know where I was?"

Harrison moved his jaw to the side, stepping closer as he demanded, "Where. Were. You."

"I was out fucking General Wade Eiling."

The moment the words left her mouth, Harrison's face dropped, "You what?"

Lexi tossed her purse to the side, opening her arms up and going into detail, "I fucked him. I went to General Eiling's house, which you should really delete people's home addresses from the Star Lab system. I went there and I got on top of him and I rode his dick," Giving a vindictive smirk, she cooed, "He's big, Wells, he's real big."

Trying to control the anger coursing through his veins, Harrison backed her up into the refrigerator while demanding, "What could possibly possess you to do that?"

"What? Why are you so upset? I'm just a toy to you! I just did what I'm supposed to! I made myself a toy - I might as well, right? And what better than to be tossed around by the man you hate!"

"Is that how you see yourself!" Harrison demanded, grabbing onto her arms and pausing to notice the way she winced, "Grab some self-respect, Lexi. You're not a toy and if you just stayed we could have talked like adults."

Lexi struggled in his arms, able to break free of his hold and going to walk away, "I didn't want to talk, I wanted you to listen! You don't, though! You don't think I've noticed? Noticed the little hints? You getting me to quit smoking, telling me to wearing longer dresses, you've been grooming me since day one. You've used me - I thought…I thought this was sincere, but I'm just a trophy, like Barry. To be put on a mantel and used whenever you need me to!"

Harrison wrapped his arms around her body and brought her tightly into his body, as she struggled to stop tears from falling, "You knew, you knew I was insecure about my powers. You knew that. You brought me confidence and you helped me, but it wasn't for me. It was all for your fucking research! It's all the same with you scientists, fucking heartless. You're heartless, Wells. All I am...all I am is a frog on a lab table to you."

Angry, he pulled her in closer and growled in her ear. He was infuriated that that was how she felt about all they had been through. He had thought she would have known better. Yes, a lot of it was scientific study. That was how they had to approach her situation. It was how they approached Barry, but it didn't mean he didn't care. He used all of his scientific prowess because he wanted to be sure he gave her the best help he could. He knew he could get possessive, but he in no way thought of her as a toy.

Instead of saying all that, all he concentrated on was his anger and betrayal, "You smell like him still."

Snorting, Lexi squirmed out of his grasp, "I'm taking a shower."

"He finished inside of you, didn't he?"

"Not in a way that needs to concern you."

There was something in the tone of her voice that made Harrison stop and truly observe her. His eyes looked over her bruises once more and he then bristled, stepping forward and speaking in a low, but demanding tone, "What did he do to you."

"What do you-"

"I care!" He yelled, causing her to stop momentarily and look at him. He had never gotten loud at her before, "You are not a trophy nor are you a toy. Maybe I am not the most sensitive man and maybe I don't outwardly express myself, but do not question how much I care for you. I have been in this business for a very long time and I know it needs to be aired on the side of caution. That's why I haven't told anyone about you and yes, it is why I planted those nanites in you. They are not a killswitch. They will just momentarily stun you so to bring you out of your anger. Perhaps I should have told you, but right now that is not important, what. did. he. do."

Lexi's lips began to tremble, as Harrison made his way towards her. His icy eyes bore down at her, demanding to know what had happened. Clenching her fists, she attempted to stay strong but she found even she couldn't hold his gaze while talking, "I had gone over...I just...was so mad, I wanted...I made him wear a condom. I blocked him out, I just...was mad…"

Seeing how she was beginning to tremble and getting a better view of the bruises on her body, Harrison gently touched his fingertips along the side of her head - feeling a lump where Eiling had tugged at the hardest, "Tell me, Lexi." He softly begged.

"I begged him no, I told him no," Balling her fists, she gently banged them against Dr. Wells's chest as he brought her in closer, "He did it anyway. And...and...he took the condom off and," Cupping a hand over her mouth, she gripped onto his shirt and sobbed, "I feel dirty...so dirty."

Harrison realized it was not the time to lecture her or even be mad. Lexi knew she had made a mistake and there was no use in pouring fuel on the fire. He had known Eiling was known for inhumane treatment of female consorts. There were plenty of cases against him that had all been dismissed due to the General being so well known and feared in the military. The doctor didn't need her to go on anymore, he already knew what happened.

Brushing her bangs back, Harrison planted a kiss on her forehead while whispering in a soothing tone, "You are worth more. So much more. You are not a toy to me," Pulling back, he held her face within his hands and confirmed, "You are the future. My future. Do you understand?"

Sniffling back her tears, Lexi nodded while reaching up and holding onto his hands, "I'm sorry, Harrison. I was so hurt...I felt used...until I was actually used."

"Let's get you cleaned up." He said simply, taking her hand and guiding her to the bathroom. They could talk later.


End file.
